Fama
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Cinco años después de su separación Ranma y Akane vuelven a encontrarse debido a una fatídica noticia. Ambos son reconocidos artistas marciales, viviendo sus vidas de distinta manera. Con este inesperado reencuentro ¿Conseguirán recuperar el tiempo perdido o tomarán distintos caminos definitivamente?
1. Una mala noticia

Su apartamento era enorme, a esas horas estaba algo oscuro, el sol empezaba a esconderse y todo eso podía apreciarse a través de su enorme ventanal. El piso era un ático, más arriba de la planta 25, las vistas al centro de Shibuya, en Tokio, eran impresionantes, en su vida imaginó que llegaría a vivir en un sitio como éste, jamás. Su habitación era tan grande que incluso podía entrenar en el vestidor, y su cama, bueno, qué decir de su cama, podían dormir cinco personas si se lo proponían. Sábanas de seda y cojines de pluma de oca. Era realmente afortunado.

La cocina era de concepto abierto, dando de lleno al comedor donde una televisión de cien pulgadas asomaba indiscreta delante de un sofá de piel negro. A sus espaldas un baño con hidromasaje y una segunda habitación para invitados, nada estaba descuidado, todo estaba planeado; los cuadros, la pintura, las cortinas, los muebles, todo encajaba a la perfección. No es que a él le importara, él sólo quería un piso céntrico cerca del gimnasio donde entrenaba casi de sol a sol de manera profesional. Su fama era abrumadora, muchos paparazzis lo perseguían al salir de su lujoso hogar, pero eso a él tampoco le importaba, lo que le motivaba era saber que se estaba dedicando a lo que le gustaba, a lo que amaba, a pesar de haber renunciado a aquello que creyó sería su vida.

Esa semana había sido especialmente dura para él pues había perdido algo que quería con toda su alma. Se sentó abatido en uno de los taburetes de la mesa para comer algo por primera vez en todo el día, no tenía hambre, se sentía solo, apagado, derrumbado. No tenía tiempo para estar triste, no había tenido tiempo de interiorizar todas las emociones que sentía. Hasta aquella noche no había podido pensar de lleno en lo que había sucedido, todo había pasado tan rápido, tan de improvisto que no sabía cómo afrontar el tema. Un vaivén de nuevas emociones lo sacudían sin medida, sin embargo, mientras él meneaba de manera desganada el plato que se encontraba frente a él alguien picó su timbre y se apresuró a preguntar por el interfono.

-¿Quién es? Dije que no quería que nadie me molestara –respondió severo.

-Soy… yo… -respondió una tímida voz. Él sin dudarlo apretó el botón para que pudiera entrar. Se puso nervioso, esta visita lo cogió por sorpresa.

Dejó el plato en la pica y se alisó la ropa, notó como su corazón se alteraba, como sus manos le sudaban. Revisó rápidamente que el piso estuviera en orden, que no hubiera nada sucio o desaliñado.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

Ella apareció ante él, hacía más de un año que no la veía; estaba perfecta, hermosa, estaba hecha toda una mujer. Ella al verlo no lo dudó ni un segundo y lo abrazó, él no se lo esperaba, esto no era lo que habían pactado, pero supo que la situación era diferente, esto no lo habían imaginado, así que devolviéndole el afectuoso abrazo la rodeó con sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo.

-Lo siento, lo siento –repetía ella abrazándolo como creyó que nunca volvería a hacer.

-No pasa nada –respondía él acariciándole el pelo sin separarse un centímetro de ella.

-Debí… debí haber estado allí –seguía llorando desconsolada.

-No pudiste, lo entiendo, créeme que mejor que nadie lo entiendo.

-Pero yo quería…

-Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora.

-Ranma, yo, lo siento de verdad, siento lo de tu madre, siento no haberme despedido de ella, ni haber estado allí para ti –por fin pudo sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Nodoka murió hacía poco más de una semana de manera inesperada. Ella se había callado que tenía una enfermedad que afectaba su ritmo cardíaco, nunca quiso preocupar a su familia pues ella era una mujer fuerte, independiente y sobre todo protectora con los suyos. No dijo nada y una noche mientras dormía plácidamente junto a su esposo su corazón decidió que era momento de dejarla descansar para siempre.

Llamaron a Ranma la siguiente mañana y por suerte, estando ya en Tokio, pudo llegar rápidamente a casa de los Tendo para preparar todo lo relacionado con el velatorio y el entierro. Cuando escuchó la noticia a través de la llamada de Kasumi no podía creerlo. Su madre había muerto y él no había estado a su lado. Fue algo difícil para él, apreciaba y amaba a su madre de manera incondicional, y saber que ella ya no estaría allí para darle consejo lo destrozó, sin embargo su apretada agenda no le dejó digerir la noticia como él hubiera querido, aunque no dudó ni un momento en cancelar todas las reuniones, entrenos y planes que tenía para dirigirse hacia el dojo donde habían decidido celebrar el último adiós a la querida señora Saotome.

Akane por otro lado estaba en Canadá cuando se enteró. En el momento en que descolgó el teléfono y su hermana le notificó lo que había sucedido intentó comprar billetes para el vuelo más rápido hacia Japón al instante, pero una tormenta de nieve hizo que tuviera que posponer su viaje varios días, perdiéndose cualquier tipo de despedida que los Saotome realizaron para Nodoka. Los días en los que el aeropuerto estuvo colapsado no dejaba de torturarse mentalmente por no poder ir a Nerima con los suyos, por no poder formar parte de una situación tan dura como ésta, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo estaría Ranma, cómo se lo habría tomado y a la vez no podía dejar de llorar por la pérdida de la que un día creyó sería su suegra.

Ella quería a su tía, siempre la apoyó en todo, incluso cuando su hijo y ella decidieron tomar caminos separados. Durante muchos años, ella junto a Kasumi fueron un referente maternal para la joven Tendo. Además, Akane era plenamente consciente de lo que Nodoka significaba para Ranma, todo aquello era suficiente como para sentir que una parte de ella también desaparecía con su pérdida. Pese a que la peliazul y el de la trenza no hablaban a menudo desde su separación, había algo que siempre los uniría. Ella quería estar por y para él cuando fuera necesario, quizás ya no estaban prometidos, pero nadie podía negar que su amistad siempre fue muy fuerte.

Por eso se odiaba, por haber estado ausente este tiempo, por eso no lo pensó dos veces cuando pudo comprar los billetes, su primer destino sería el lugar donde estuviera Ranma.

-Lo que importa es que has venido Akane, creí que no lo harías.

-¡Claro que iba a venir! Esto… ha sido muy inesperado.

-Nadie se esperaba lo de mamá. Nunca dijo nada.

-Siempre hizo lo que quiso –dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa melancólica recordando a Nodoka con su catana.

-Sí, era única.

-¿Cómo estás Ranma?

-Bien, ha sido duro pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de asimilarlo aún.

-Entiendo.

-Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Lo sé, los dos estamos muy ocupados, pero quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé, lo mismo digo –dijo él separándose finalmente de ella para mirarle los ojos.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, no era incomodidad lo que ambos sentían, sino tristeza de verse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo debido a las fatídicas circunstancias que en esta ocasión los habían unido. Ranma bajó la mirada y algo llamó su atención; vio que Akane tenía al lado un par de maletas, bastante grandes para un corto viaje, pensó. Ella lo miró y observó que él estaba preguntándose por qué se presentaba en su casa con todo el equipaje.

-Perdón, vine aquí directamente desde el aeropuerto sin pasar por el hotel, tenía gan…digo tenía prisa por ver cómo estabas.

-Gracias, estarás cansada. Pasa, pasa, te enseñaré el piso y te invito a un poco de té, hace frío hoy –dijo él abriendo mejor la puerta e invitándola a entrar a su hogar.

-Eso estaría bien, gracias.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Tokio por cierto?

-Tengo una reunión con unos promotores aquí en tres semanas, y luego una semana después tengo un torneo en Finlandia, en Europa, así que imagino que estaré casi un mes por aquí.

-Oh ¿en serio? Vaya, yo estaré este mes de semivacaciones, sólo entrenaré, no tengo combates aún programados, sólo uno amistoso, así que si te apetece igual podemos, no sé, podemos volver a vernos.

-Eso me haría mucha ilusión –respondió ella contenta de que él le planteara algo así.

-No te dará problemas eso con tu prometido ¿no? –dudó Ranma con algo de desgana.

-Ahm, no… Saito y yo… bueno, por ahora lo hemos dejado.

-Vaya… -dijo Ranma no pudiendo esconder una sonrisa.

-Oye, no hace falta que te alegres –recriminó ella apretando sus labios.

-Perdona, ese tío nunca me gustó para ti.

-Ningún "tío" te gustó nunca para mi.

-Uno sí… el mejor de todos.

-Ya cállate idiota –dijo ella riendo con él notando sus mejillas colorearse –tu piso es increíble –siguió ella caminando por el amplio comedor admirando el mobiliario, acariciando la piel del sofá.

-Gracias, no lo decoré yo, en realidad sólo lo compré por las vistas, y por la tele también, para qué mentirte.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá a charlar de todo lo que habían hecho ese año que no se habían visto, las peleas que habían ganado, los triunfos que habían conseguido, los torneos de los que habían salido victoriosos. Los dos eran reconocidos artistas marciales que se habían hecho un hueco en los podios más altos de todo el mundo. Él se centraba mayoritariamente en Asia, allí era donde más lo aclamaban, sin embargo ella se movía sobre todo por Europa y Estados Unidos pues allí las peleas de artistas marciales femeninas tenían mucha más demanda y éxito.

Hablaron de Nodoka y todo lo que sucedió con ella, también del exprometido de Akane y por supuesto de los amores de Ranma, que pese a que no había tenido una relación más duradera de un año, sus líos también habían estado presentes en su vida. Nunca habían hablado tan largo y tendido de cosas así, siempre que se veían había sido con el resto de la familia y nunca habían tenido un rato para estar a solas y conversar de todo lo que les hubiera gustado. Además en los últimos dos años Akane había estado acompañada de su prometido Saito quien le impedía que ella entablara conversación alguna con Ranma pues se volvía loco de celos. Al de la trenza nunca le hizo gracia que su peliazul anduviera con ese tipejo, pero no podía hacer nada, él ya no era nadie para decirle con quién podía salir y con quién no.

-Por cierto, me enteré de que saliste con Ukyo un tiempo –espetó ella soplando el humo saliente de la taza de té levantando la ceja con algo de desaprobación.

-Sí, ocho meses o así. Pero ya hace mucho de eso.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo empezasteis? Creí que no te gustaba…

-Ella insistió mucho, ya sabes como era, le dije que no quería compromisos, no después de haberlo dejado contigo, pero ella me repetía que iría conmigo a todos los torneos, que su parada de okonomiyakis la llevaría con ella donde hiciera falta, incluso derrotó a Shampoo provocando que se fuera a China, ¡imagínate! Y bueno, al final una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos saliendo.

-Suena muy romántico –comentó irónica la peliazul.

-No lo fue, no voy a mentirte, salí con ella porque bueno, aún no lo sé –dijo sincero arrugando sus hombros.

-Aha, ¿Y por qué lo dejasteis?

-Pues yo creía que tú eras celosa, hasta que conocí a U-chan realmente jaja.

-Bueno ya se veía que era bastante celosa –respondió la peliazul molesta por el comentario del chico.

-Sí, pero yo qué sé, ya sabes que las chicas nunca se me dieron bien. Chocábamos más de lo que debíamos y al final ella me dejó, aunque no me dio mucha explicación.

-¡¿Te dejó ella?!

-Sip, no es que yo no lo hubiera pensado, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… cada vez que iba a dejarla me liaba al hablar, balbuceaba y acababa hablando de otra cosa que no venía a cuento.

-Vaya, lamento que terminara –dijo Akane sonriendo para sus adentros, su parte inmadura se alegró de aquello.

-No lo lamentas, veo tu sonrisa –continuó Ranma dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-Bueno, ella era mi rival, no me hacía ilusión que salieras con ella, aunque era buena chica.

-Y lo es, aún somos amigos, de hecho a veces viene a verme.

-Vaya, qué bien. Y por lo demás, ¿no estás con nadie? –preguntó ella sonrojada apretando los labios, se moría por saber la verdad.

-No, conozco a chicas en fiestas de los torneos y eso, pero ninguna me dura demasiado, creo que no les presto suficiente atención.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh ya sabes por qué… no tengo tiempo, igual que tú, aunque tu estúpido prometido te seguía a todos lados viajaras donde viajaras, a veces pensé que sólo estaba contigo por tu fama y dinero, siempre sonriendo en las fotos de las revistas –dijo él apretando los puños con rabia.

-Vaya, sigues igual de celoso que cuando teníamos veinte.

-No son celos, marimacho.

-Ya, pero mira como compraste todas las revistas donde yo salía –canturreó ella señalando una pila de revistas del corazón donde sabía que salía fotografiada.

-Bueno… ahm, sólo quería ver lo fea que estabas.

-Ya claro… ¡Mira qué hora es! -dijo asombrada al ver el reloj- Debería irme Ranma, no quiero molestarte más. Gracias por todo y de nuevo, lamento enormemente lo de tu madre, si necesitas algo llámame al hotel.

-¿A qué hotel vas?

-Uhm, pues, no lo sé –respondió rascándose la nuca y sacando la lengua de manera infantil –tengo que llamar a mi agente a ver si me encuentra alguno disponible, vine sin pensar mucho en esto.

-Sigues siendo un desastre Tendo.

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Quédate aquí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que te quedes en mi piso, tengo una habitación de sobras –comentó él indiferente mientras se sonrojaba señalando el cuarto de invitados.

-No será… ¿raro?

-Oh vamos, vivimos casi seis años juntos en tu casa, será como en los viejos tiempos.

-Pero ya hace cinco años de eso.

-Casi no estoy en el piso, entreno mucho, podrás entrar y salir cuando te apetezca y yo no molestaré, será como un hotel.

-No es por eso es que… compartiremos baño y no hay nadie más en la casa y…

-¡No soy un pervertido si es lo que estás insinuando!

-No lo sé, según tú vas de flor en flor… quizás yo soy otra flor sobre la que te quieres posar.

-Otra flor dices, tú eres más bien un cardo borriquero al que arrancar de la hierba.

-¡Dios Ranma, olvidé lo grosero que eras! –espetó ella gritando.

-¡Y yo lo desconfiada que eres! Aquí estoy yo intentando ser amable y como siempre la malpensada de Akane Tendo malinterpreta todo –vociferó Ranma queriéndose arrancar los pelos de lo furioso que estaba.

-¡Está bien! ¡Me quedaré sólo para demostrarte que confío en ti! –finalizó agarrando con fuerza las maletas y llevándolas a su nueva habitación.

-¡Bien, me alegro de que te quedes! –gritó Ranma recogiendo las tazas de la mesita con rabia.

-¡Y yo! –Akane cerró la puerta con fiereza y sonrió apoyándose detrás de ésta.

-Bien –Ranma se quedó mirando el portazo y alegre esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

…

Esa semana Ranma y Akane habían convivido cordialmente, apenas se veían pues como él había dicho entrenaba muchísimas horas al día. Ella se dedicó a quedar con promotores y aprovechó para cuadrar horarios y torneos de lo que restaba de año con su agente, a quien deliberadamente le escondió que vivía con Ranma pues sabía que ella le reñiría por aquello. También se mantuvo ocupada con varios agentes inmobiliarios pues su intención era comprar un piso céntrico en Tokio o en las afueras para tener algún sitio al que llamar hogar, viajaba mucho, eso era cierto, y cuando lo hacía normalmente estaba largas temporadas en países europeos donde alquilaba pisos u hoteles durante largos períodos de tiempo, eso si no iba al distrito de Nerima con su padre, pero al ver lo que Ranma tenía quiso en la capital japonesa algo parecido para ella. Se dedicó a mirar viviendas pero ninguna le agradaba tanto como para comprarla, teniendo en cuenta el espacio reducido de los pisos en Tokio debía reconocer que el de la trenza había hecho un buen trabajo a la hora de escoger.

En los ratos libres que tenía también ayudaba al pelinegro en las tareas del hogar, después de todo ella era su invitada, aunque él le había prohibido que cocinara. Para que su familia no pensara cosas raras, ya que ellos aún tenían la esperanza de unir algún día sus escuelas, les dijo que se hospedaba en un hotel cerca de Shinjuku. Le pidieron que los visitara algún día, que querían verla, pero la verdad es que Akane no quería separarse de Ranma ni un solo día pues sabía que después de ese mes posiblemente no volvería a tener la oportunidad de convivir así con él, y desde luego, aprovecharía hasta el último segundo para sentirlo así de cerca.

Una tarde, después de hacer la compra y guardarla en la nevera estaba preparando todo para hacer la colada cuando escuchó unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal, sin asomarse siguió recogiendo la ropa que su exprometido tenía tirada por el suelo.

-¡Ranma! Estoy intentando hacer la colada, ¿lo del suelo es para lavar? –gritó desde la habitación del chico.

Al no recibir respuesta ella volvió a llamarlo extrañada, levantó la cabeza enfadada porque la estaba ignorando y se asustó al ver a Ukyo sorprendida mirándola como si viera un fantasma apoyada en la puerta.

-¿A-A-Aka-Akane?

-¡Ukyo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo la peliazul alegre de ver a la joven Kuonji.

-¿Qué, qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, con todo lo de tía Nodoka vine a ver cómo estaba Ranma y al final me invitó a quedarme aquí hasta mi próximo torneo.

-¿Estáis…? –preguntó Ukyo frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no. Somos sólo amigos –dijo moviendo los brazos enérgica en forma de negación-. ¿Vosotros?

-Lo mismo…

Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre ellas. Ambas habían sido prometidas del mismo chico, ambas habían salido con él, y ambas se encontraban después de tanto tiempo en su habitación siendo tan sólo sus amigas.

-Ahm, ¿Ukyo quieres que tomemos té? Me gustaría saber qué es de ti –continuó amable la Tendo.

-Claro, me alegro de verte Akane-chan –respondió la cocinera sonriendo un poco más relajada.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron al día, Kuonji explicó que actualmente salía con un cocinero de Osaka, que se llevaban muy bien y que entre los dos habían inventado una variante del okonomiyaki que estaba siendo todo un éxito. Ahora vivía con él y tenían planeado casarse en un año. Akane se alegró por ella y le contó que ella en cambio lo había dejado con su prometido hacía poco más de dos meses. Le contó que él se negaba a aceptarlo pero ella no veía un futuro con él y no sabía cómo hacerle entender eso.

El chico se llamaba Saito, la peliazul lo conoció en un campeonato hacía poco más debdos años, él era fotógrafo y le pidió si podía posar entrenando para él para una reconocida revista, ella aceptó pues su mánager le recomendó hacerlo y para qué negarlo, porque el chico era guapo. Era moreno y tenía los ojos verdes, la piel morena y siempre vestía de manera despreocupada, a pesar del ropaje, físicamente le recordaba un poco a Shinnosuke. Él la hacía sonreír y la animaba y apoyaba en todo lo que hacía, comenzaron siendo amigos pero una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron saliendo en pocos meses. Al principio él era un caballero respetuoso, amable, cariñoso y atento, iba con ella a todos los torneos y la fotografiaba siempre que podía, dejó su trabajo y se dedicó a viajar con Akane dondequiera que ella fuera. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se comprometieron y entonces él comenzó a ser demasiado posesivo, celoso e incluso agresivo, así que la joven Tendo decidió dejarlo. Fue una decisión que no le costó tomar pues ya hacía tiempo que sabía que aquello no iría a ninguna parte, ya que por él no sentía lo que se suponía debías sentir por la persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida. No había mariposas en su estómago, no había fuegos artificiales cuando la besaba, todo era demasiado plano.

Ukyo sabía perfectamente por qué Akane no veía su futuro con ese chico, era más que obvio, sin embargo no quiso decir nada. En su lugar prefirió ser sincera con ella para que la peliazul pudiera tomar sus propias conclusiones.

-Akane-chan, sabes que salí unos meses con Ran-chan ¿verdad?

-Sí, él me dijo que tú lo dejaste, me sorprendió.

-Así es.

-Nunca imaginé que fueras a dejarlo tú. Si no es muy personal, ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

-Te lo diré pero júrame que no le dirás a Ran-chan lo que voy a decirte, por favor, fue muy doloroso para mi tomar esa decisión, pero hoy me alegro enormemente de haberlo hecho, Takeshi, mi prometido, es el mejor hombre que jamás conocí.

-Tranquila, no diré nada.

-Akane, dejé a Ran-chan porque él no me quería. Sí sentía aprecio, quizás sentía algo de amor, pero nunca me amó de verdad.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Porque él amaba a otra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Él te fue infiel? –preguntó sumamente sorprendida la peliazul.

-Oh, no, claro que no, Ran-chan sería incapaz de hacerme daño, siempre me trató bien, nunca me faltó al respeto en nada, al contrario.

-Entonces…

-Nunca me lo dijo, pero no hacía falta, él seguía enamorado de ti.

Akane notó como se le encogió el corazón, no estaba preparada para escuchar aquello, aún notaba como su pecho dolía cuando recordaba lo que ella había vivido con él.

-¿Có-cómo… lo sabes?

-Era horrible dormir a su lado y escuchar como te llamaba en sueños. A veces paseando si veía algo que le hacía ilusión me llamaba Akane y no se daba ni cuenta, incluso cuando peleábamos. Además él nunca me dijo que me amaba, sé que eso sólo lo reservaba para ti. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera quiso acostarse conmigo –dijo apartando su mirada de la peliazul para que no notara su tristeza.

-Ukyo… yo… ya sabes que Ranma y yo rompimos. Ya sabes nuestras razones.

-Sé que rompisteis, sé que después de dos años de noviazgo no fue fácil para vosotros, pero no creo que vuestras razones fueran suficiente, ambos queríais triunfar y si uno apoyaba al otro el otro debía renunciar a su futuro como artista marcial. Ranma me lo explicó mil veces, siempre que le reclamaba por qué seguía guardando tus fotos, tus regalos… Él decía que no quería eliminarte de su vida de ningún modo aunque ya no estuvierais juntos. Pero yo no quería ver el motivo real, no quería comprender que él te amaba, yo insistí e insistí para que él viera algo en mi. Al final lo conseguí y salí con él, pero nada fue como yo esperaba. Te odié cuando me di cuenta de la realidad, él nunca me amaría como te amó a ti. Sé que decidisteis cortar, pero eso no significa que dejarais de quereros, sé que por mucho que toméis caminos separados el corazón de Ranma siempre será tuyo. Por eso yo decidí terminar con él, no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Con el tiempo he acabado entendiendo que yo no estaba hecha para él y que en realidad como estamos mejor es siendo sólo amigos.

Akane notó como la respiración le faltaba, escuchar aquello fue más de lo que había imaginado. Ella y Ranma empezaron a salir de manera seria a los diecinueve años, después de muchos malentendidos finalmente el de la trenza se sinceró y ambos comenzaron a ser una pareja formal. No hicieron caso del compromiso de sus padres, eso era lo de menos para ellos, pero que se querían era tan obvio que ni ellos mismos pudieron negarlo llegado el momento. Su relación fue viento en popa el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, por supuesto que peleaban y discutían, pero también compartían muchos más ratos a solas, se sinceraban más abiertamente y pasaban todo el día juntos. Se apoyaban en todo, como siempre hicieron, incluso iban de la mano y se besaban delante de sus familiares. Entrenaron juntos enseñándose técnicas y fortaleciendo sus cuerpos, su idea era llegar a tener dinero para reabrir el dojo cuando llegara el momento, pero todo terminó cuando Ranma cumplió los veintiuno.

Un famoso entrenador contactó con el joven Saotome para proponerle luchar de manera profesional en torneos y combates donde podría ganar tanta fama como dinero. Él aceptó sin dudarlo, su sueño era poder vivir de aquello, incluso pensó que si ganaba suficiente podrían reparar el dojo aunque no necesitarían dar clases allí, podrían ayudar económicamente tanto a sus padres como a los Tendo tan sólo con sus victorias. Además, creyó que aquella oportunidad le facilitaría enormemente las cosas para poder conseguir su ansiada cura y ser un hombre al cien por cien para su amada marimacho. Pero cuando Akane se enteró se disgustó, ella no quería vivir a la sombra de Ranma, ella, igual que él, tenía aspiraciones y había trabajado muy duro como para no perseguir su carrera. Ranma le dijo que él podría combatir unos años, que ella tan sólo tendría que viajar con él, pero desde luego el orgullo de la peliazul no le permitía renunciar a su sueño.

Estaba sumamente dolida por la egoísta decisión de Ranma, entendía que él no tenía malas intenciones, pero como siempre se descuidó de pensar en lo que ella querría. Así que guiada por su orgullo decidió buscarse un representante y unas semanas más tarde ya había pactado celebrar su primer torneo en las islas Maldivas. El de la trenza se puso furioso, ¿cómo había hecho tal cosa? ¿A caso no entendía que si iba a las Maldivas él no podría estar con ella? Justo esa semana él tenía un campeonato en Estados Unidos. Ambos estaban en distintas ligas y por eso no había manera de que coincidieran en los torneos, aquello provocó grandes peleas entre los dos muchachos.

Pese al amor que se sentían su orgullo y su terquedad, junto a la marcada inmadurez que los caracterizaba, pudo con ellos y tras una enorme disputa donde se gritaron más de lo que querían decidieron que renunciarían a su relación para poder centrarse en las artes marciales y así llegar a ser los artistas marciales que siempre habían soñado. Antepusieron su carrera a todo lo demás, y así fue como los dos separaron sus caminos.

Los padres de ambos se opusieron rotundamente, pero ellos ya tenían veintiún años y no podían impedirles nada.

Eran obstinados e ignorantes, y aquello les pasó factura, sin embargo el día que Ranma recogió sus cosas de casa de los Tendo para partir para siempre habló con calma con Akane, se despidieron cordialmente y acordaron ser amigos pasara lo que pasara, después de todo, ellos se amaban.

Ranma picó a la puerta de la habitación de Akane y ella le dejó pasar. Ella tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando y no era para menos, el amor de su vida se iba y ya no regresaría, posiblemente esa fuera la última vez que lo viera.

-Akane, quería despedirme de ti de manera apropiada, no quiero… no quiero irme pensando que me odias.

-No te odio Ranma, esto lo hemos decidido los dos, es lo mejor para ambos.

-Aún así Akane, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, siempre me tendrás para protegerte.

-Gracias, yo también estaré para ti siempre que lo necesites.

-¿Amigos pues? –preguntó él regalándole una triste sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano.

-Amigos –respondió la peliazul sonriendo con gran esfuerzo apretando con fuerza su mano sin querer soltarla.

De ese día habían pasado ya cinco años, y no hubo momento en que Akane no pensara que había tomado la peor decisión de su vida. Lo había echado de menos cada minuto, lo necesitaba, pero era lo que los dos habían acordado y ella no quería abandonarlo todo o hacer que él renunciara a su sueño, debido a los miles de viajes que tenían que hacer, a la competitividad del deporte, sus peleas y a sus manifestados celos mantener una relación a distancia era imposible.

La peliazul había decidido olvidar todo aquello y pensar que ambos habían tomado el camino correcto, incluso durante un tiempo creyó haber encontrado el amor en otro hombre, lamentablemente no fue así. Ella estaba segura que él la había olvidado rápidamente, había visto miles de revistas donde Ranma salía fotografiado con decenas de chicas, sabía que no podía creer que todas tuvieran algo con él, pero los celos no dejaban de repetirle que él ya había rehecho su vida. Por eso revivir todos aquellos sentimientos al escuchar lo que Ukyo dijo le partió el corazón y de nuevo empezó a arrepentirse.

-Akane-chan, lamento haberte dicho esto pero creo que tenías derecho a saberlo. Recuerda también que esto pasó hace tiempo, no sé cómo estará ahora el corazón de Ranma, ya sabes que es impredecible, pero creo que para él siempre serás tú la única.

-Gracias Ukyo, agradezco tu sinceridad.

Akane se despidió de la joven cocinera y se quedó en el sofá algo alicaída, recordar todo aquello era algo que se obligaba a no hacer. De repente el teléfono del apartamento de Ranma sonó. Ella dudó si cogerlo, después de todo aquella no era su casa, pero el número que vio en la pantalla le pareció familiar y asustada contestó con rapidez.

-¿Qué haces llamando aquí?

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Ranma, el estúpido de Ranma, pásamelo ahora mismo.

-No está… ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Como no saberlo Akane, sabía que habías ido a verlo cuando oí que su madre murió.

-Saito, esto no es cosa tuya. ¿Quién te dio el número de Ranma?

-Nabiki, por supuesto, ya sabes que a tu hermana se le puede comprar de todo. ¿Te lo has tirado?

-¿¡Qué!? Tú estás loco, esto no es de tu incumbencia, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-Puede que no, pero aún no lo has hecho oficial. Akane tienes que repensarte lo nuestro, siento haber sido un imbécil, pero te amo Akane, no quiero perderte.

-Hemos hablado de esto Saito, lo lamento pero no siento lo mismo que tú.

-Puedo hacer que todo vuelva a ser como al principio…

-No puedes Saito, he cambiado, has cambiado… lamento decirte de nuevo que no veo un futuro contigo.

-¿Es por Saotome? Siempre ha sido por él… maldito cerdo bastardo, ¿qué te ha hecho?

-¡Nada! Esto no es por… -ella dudó unos segundos, ¿esto era por él?

-Akane, cariño, lo nuestro no puede terminar no lo entiendes. Los periodistas adoran nuestra historia, yo quiero estar contigo… haré lo que sea para que Ranma quede mal, para que lo odien y veas que él no merece la pena.

-¡No harás nada en contra de Ranma!

-Puedo hacer que se arruine tu reputación y la suya Akane… vuelve conmigo o no dudaré un segundo en publicar las fotos de tu querido exprometido convertido en mujer.

-No lo hagas Saito, no metas a Ranma de por medio.

-Entonces publicaré que me has sido infiel con él, con el estúpido de Ryoga y con todos aquellos a los que consideras "amigos".

-Eres lo peor… ¿Y así quieres que vuelva contigo?

-Sólo soy un hombre enamorado intentando recuperar lo que es suyo.

-Yo nunca fui tuya. Si me disculpas estoy harta de esta conversación y de ti.

Akane colgó el teléfono muy nerviosa, esto no podía estar pasándole, no quería que ese arruinara ni su carrera ni la de Ranma, demasiado habían perdido para estar donde estaban y no podía permitir que el que creyó querer un día estuviera jodiéndole así la vida. Se tumbó en el sofá pensando en qué podía hacer hasta quedarse medio dormida. Un poco más tarde Ranma la despertó sin querer al entrar a su apartamento riendo a carcajada limpia con una rubia de la mano.

-Pasa, pasa, el baño está en la puerta del fondo –dijo él señalando el final del pasillo.

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Akane algo desubicada mientras despertaba.

-¡Akane! Oh por kami, olvidé que estabas aquí.

-Hola, soy Hana Suzuki, trabajo en el gimnasio donde entrena Ranma-kun –la invitada hizo una reverencia.

-Encantada Hana, soy Akane Tendo, una… amiga de Ranma -respondió la peliazul un tanto molesta.

-Disculpad, voy a ir al baño –dijo la rubia.

Ranma miró a Akane y vio que tenía los ojos hinchados, se dio cuenta de que ella había llorado así que se sentó a su lado y le preguntó.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No, nada está bien, y tú vienes y te presentas con ésta…

-Oye no estés celosa, esta es mi casa.

-Lo sé pero podrías tenerme un poco de respeto.

-Akane, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-¿Te parece poco traer una chica aquí mientras estoy yo?

-Repito que no estoy haciendo nada malo… no es mi culpa que sigas siendo una niña celosa.

-No estoy celosa…

-Estás enfadada porque vine con alguien…

-Lo sé, es sólo que, perdona, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…

-Oye…

-Perdona, Saito me llamó y la cosa no fue bien. Por cierto Ukyo estuvo aquí, tiene las llaves de tu piso.

-¿Qué? Le pedí que me las devolviera y me dijo que las había perdido.

-Pues te mintió –finalizó visiblemente enfadada.

-¿Qué quería tu prometido?

-Mi ex Ranma, es mi ex.

-Bien, el imbécil ese ¿qué quería?

-Dice que va a destrozar nuestras carreras, va a publicar fotos tuyas como Ranko y que va a difundir que yo me he acostado contigo…

-Pero eso no es cierto –aclaró sonrojado.

-Lo sé, pero dice que si no vuelvo con él hará todo eso, y no quiero acabar con lo que hemos conseguido… pero tampoco quiero volver con él.

-Akane no voy a permitir que vuelvas con él, y menos después de esto…-continuó el pelinegro secando las lágrimas de la chica suavemente. Ella se sonrojó por aquel acto que consideró estaba lleno de cariño.

-Perdonad chicos, hola –dijo la pobre rubia intentando que le prestaran algo de atención.

-Ahora estoy contigo Susana.

-Se llama Hana –susurró Akane.

-Eso Hana, coge algo de beber de la nevera, ahora hablamos –dijo Ranma sin mirarla -. ¿Akane voy a solucionar todo esto de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo? Tiene fotos tuyas como Ranko, Nabiki se las vendió hace tiempo…

-No me importa, no puede demostrar que soy yo, ya no me transformo en mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No te lo dijeron? Hace un año me deshice de la maldición.

-¡Ranma eso es genial! –Akane lo abrazó pero rápidamente se apartó abochornada. Él también enrojeció.

-Sí, bueno, me he quitado un buen peso de encima.

-Me alegro y siento haber arruinado tu cita…

-No hay problema –Ranma giró para buscar a Hana con la mirada pero no estaba por ningún lado- ¿Susana?

-¡Se llama Hana! –gritó para luego susurrar –Así cómo quiere que le duren las novias…

-Creo que se ha ido –dudó Ranma arrugando los hombros.

-Vaya, lo lamento, es mi culpa.

-Tranquila sólo subió para ir al baño, se le cayó la lentilla y su piso quedaba muy lejos, la pobre tenía que usarlo para lavarla.

-Pero parecía que tú y ella…

-Oh, nah, lo hice para ponerte celosa.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –gritó golpeándole la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Ahora eres más fuerte –se quejó él frotándose la testa.

-Claro, soy la campeona mundial.

-Es verdad, felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Vi el torneo por la tele, lo hiciste genial.

-¿Has visto todos mis torneos?

-Casi todos –confesó rascándose la nuca notando sus mejillas tornarse rojas.

-Me has echado de menos –confirmó ella sonriendo.

-Tanto como tú a mi -afirmó él del mismo modo.

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un tierno abrazo. Ranma encendió el televisor, por fin podía pasar un rato con Akane, esa semana había sido de locos y apenas se habían visto. Tenía ganas de rememorar cómo era estar con ella a solas disfrutando simplemente de su compañía, sabía que tarde o temprano aquello se acabaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, por eso quería aprovechar aquel momento. Ella sonreía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma y él rodeó su cintura con el brazo mientras los dos veían en silencio una película.

Continuará...

¡Hola!

Regreso con una corta historia, tendrá 5 capítulos que publicaré cada dos días aproximadamente.

Puede que encontréis los personajes un poco OOO, pero recordad que tienen 26 años aprox. en esta historia.

¡Espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. Ronda de preguntas

Los días siguieron pasando y Ranma y Akane cada vez buscaban más excusas para estar juntos, para poder hacer las cosas que solían hacer años atrás. Se sentían reconfortados al percibir que de nuevo volvían a convivir compartiendo momentos de lo más cotidianos; cenas, charlas, películas, miradas, cualquier cosa si era hecha junto al otro se convertía en algo de lo más especial. Sin embargo no todo era de color de rosa, desgraciadamente y pese a sus ganas, no podían hacer ninguna actividad fuera del piso porque no querían que nadie los relacionara de nuevo, no después de recibir aquella amenaza por parte de Saito.

La tensión entre ellos era palpable, las ganas de decirse algo más que un simple te eché de menos o darse abrazos de vez en cuando eran demasiado fuertes. Los dos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir sus ansias de besarse y saborear la piel de aquel a quien tanto habían anhelado. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper aquel pacto donde se juraron seguir siendo sólo amigos. Era doloroso, pero era lo que habían decidido por el bien de los dos.

Pese a estar disfrutando de una especie de minivacaciones Ranma tenía previsto ofrecer un combate amistoso contra otro de los artistas marciales más reconocidos de Japón, Ryoga Hibiki. Una vez al año ambos luchaban en una especie de acto benéfico donde donaban el dinero que ganaban con las entradas a organizaciones y ONG's varias. Era una costumbre que habían comenzado tres años atrás y que Akane siempre había visto por televisión. Le hacía especial gracia ver a los eternos rivales enfrentarse para algo tan positivo como esto, además hacía más de seis meses que no veía a Ryoga y la verdad es que tenía ganas de saber de él. Su exprometido le prohibió verlo, Saito no era tonto, comprendía que aunque Ryoga tuviera pareja él siempre la miraba de manera especial. No tardó en adivinar que en un pasado él sintió algo por ella y consecuentemente le sugirió a Akane que dejara de verle pues no le agradaba lo cercano que era, pero ella nunca le hizo caso, Saito nunca pudo imponerle nada así que mantuvo una cordial relación con Ryoga incluso después de descubrir la verdad sobre P-Chan. Akari la ayudó a superarlo y le hizo ver que el joven Hibiki era buena persona pese a haberla engañado durante tanto tiempo. El corazón de Akane siempre fue amable y bondadoso, y por eso, después de unas cuantas palizas y meses marcados por la decepción acabó aceptando la amistad del joven cerdito.

Por eso no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver en directo aquella pelea, le pidió al de la trenza si lo podía acompañar, lo haría con cautela y vería el combate escondida detrás de las gradas si hacía falta. A Ranma le gustó la idea, le gustó sobre todo porque vio la ilusión en los ojos de su exprometida, aquella mirada que tantas noches en sueños aún recordaba. Sería divertido poder hacer algo con ella fuera de esas cuatro paredes, aunque por supuesto no quería poner en riesgo la reputación de Akane, así que los dos acordaron que ella saldría de su piso un poco más temprano que él para que no se les vierapartir juntos por la puerta.

Akane y Ranma se levantaron a las siete y se vistieron, ambos se colocaron gafas de sol y una gorra, primero salió ella y unos minutos más tarde él. Corrieron hasta el exterior del edificio y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde el combate se llevaría a cabo. Los exprometidos se escabulleron hacia el camerino del joven Saotome, nadie, ni el entrenador del de la trenza sabía que ella estaría allí. Sin embargo Ryoga los encontró. El de la bandana se había escondido en una de las taquillas del camerino de Ranma para darle un susto cuando entrara, pero al parecer la sorpresa se la llevó él. Primero se puso colorado en su escondite pues pensaba que Ranma había traído alguna chica quién sabe para qué, pero cuando ella habló reconoció rápidamente aquella voz. Salió de allí sin poder quitarse el asombro de encima. Desde que lo habían dejado él siempre los había visto por separado y evitaba dar extensos detalles de la vida de uno al otro ya que sabía que eso sólo les hacía más daño.

-Chicos… -murmuró abriendo lentamente la puerta de la taquilla.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! –gritó la chica asustada.

-Perdón, quería asustar a la nenaza de Saotome, pero esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

-¿A qué te refieres Ryoga-kun?

-Ya sabes, veros juntos de nuevo… se os ve bien… -los dos exprometidos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

-Oh, no creas que nosotros estamos juntos…–dijo Ranma señalándose a sí mismo y a Akane.

-Ah, ¿no? Ah, oh, yo pensé que...

-No, no… sólo vine a Tokio para ver cómo estaba Ranma por lo de la tía Nodoka, y bueno, me quedé unos días en su casa.

-Vaya, bueno, me alegro que os llevéis bien.

-¿Tú como estás Ryoga-kun? Hace meses que no sé de ti.

-Sí, hace mucho que no nos vemos… olvidaba que estás con Saito, tu prometido puede ser bastante estricto Akane-san.

-Ya no estoy con Saito Ryoga-kun, siento si alguna vez fue desagradable contigo.

-Tranquila no lo fue, es sólo que sé que no le gustaba que ningún chico se acercara demasiado a ti, creo que me tenía algo de manía.

-Es… es muy celoso.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de ese imbécil –dijo Ranma notando como enfurecía poco a poco -¿Nervioso por el combate cerdito?

-Pues estoy nervioso, sí, pero no por el combate… Veréis… Si todo va bien al terminar la pelea le pediré a Akari que se case conmigo. Hoy hace cuatro años que salimos en serio.

-¡Felicidades! –gritaron los otros dos a la vez.

-Gracias –respondió tímido mostrando sus colmillos rascándose la nuca algo colorado –quería pediros si, bueno, si ella acepta, si queréis ser mis testigos.

-¡¿Nosotros?!

-Claro, desde el principio los dos me ayudasteis a estar con ella… sé que Ranma lo hacía para quitarme del medio y apartarme de ti Akane-san, pero al final resultó bien y todo va genial con Akari.

-Yo no lo hice para quitarte del medio cerdo… -debatió Saotome abochornado.

-Bueno, qué decís, ¿cuento con vosotros?

-Por supuesto, allí estaremos –respondieron los dos con una gran sonrisa mirándose de manera cariñosa, aquello les traía muchos recuerdos del pasado.

TOC TOC

-Disculpen, el combate está a punto de empezar, por favor señor Hibiki, señor Saotome, les esperan –dijo una de las organizadoras de la pelea detrás de la puerta.

-¡Ya vamos! –gritaron los dos contrincantes.

-Mucha suerte chicos –deseó la peliazul regalándoles su más cálida sonrisa.

Para ver el combate Akane se escondió detrás de las gradas para que nadie la reconociera. Ranma y Ryoga ofrecieron una entretenida pelea que más bien fue un entreno para ellos pues aunque siempre se tomaban en serio su rivalidad, en esta ocasión hacían aquello para poder recolectar dinero y ayudar a los más desafortunados. Akane aplaudió y animó en silencio a su exprometido. Había echado tantísimo de menos ver como luchaba en directo; su gracia al moverse, su cara de concentración, su abrumadora seguridad, sus bronceados músculos, sus intensos ojos azules, su sonrisa ególatra y triunfal, su carismática personalidad, ese cuerpo digno de una deidad… Se quedó tanto rato mirando a su querido pelinegro que cuando se dio cuenta el combate ya había finalizado con Ranma como vencedor. El de la trenza ayudó a Ryoga a incorporarse y se dieron la mano para felicitarse por el magnífico trabajo que ambos habían hecho.

El joven Hibiki empezó a ponerse nervioso en ese instante, este sería sin duda uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida y no quería que nada saliera mal. Las manos le sudaban y la inseguridad lo absorbió, no se veía capacitado para formular ninguna frase con sentido así que miró a Ranma y negó con la cabeza para que él entendiera que necesitaba su ayuda para seguir con su plan. El pelinegro lo entendió rápidamente y en un exagerado y teatral movimiento le arrebató el micrófono al presentador del torneo y con su natural carisma anunció:

-Akari Unryu, por favor suba al escenario. Repito Akari Unryu, por favor suba al escenario, hay alguien que quiere preguntarle algo.

Tímidamente ella subió al escenario sin entender nada. Akari estaba preciosa, su largo pelo verde estaba recogido en un adornado moño sujetado con un coletero con la figura de un cerdito. Llevaba un vestido amarillo que le llegaba por las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Con paso firme aunque sumamente colorada se acercó a Ryoga quien muerto de vergüenza y rojo como un tomate se arrodilló ante ella y le pidió si quería casarse con él delante de todos. Ella agrandó los ojos como nunca, creía que él nunca se lo iba a pedir, habían hablado de una futura boda pero el joven siempre parecía ahogarse cuando ella sacaba el tema. Con una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho aceptó la proposición y de manera efusiva abrazó a su pareja respondiéndole con un aplaudido sí.

Akane no podía estar más agradecida por haber podido presenciar aquel increíble momento, se sentía muy afortunada de ver como aquella pareja a la que conoció años atrás formalizaba su relación. Desgraciadamente sabía que no podía quedarse demasiado rato allí observando el espectáculo pues algún paparazzi podría verla, rápidamente se fue al camerino de Ranma y allí esperó a que los dos rivales hicieran sus pertinentes ruedas de prensa, escuchando todo lo que decían en la radio.

Ranma y Ryoga se colocaron en la sala donde los periodistas les acribillarían con preguntas, el de la trenza sabía muy bien como responderlas, normalmente las cuestiones eran siempre muy parecidas. Su amigo y entrenador le enseñó a ser carismático y amable con la prensa ya que esa era una parte muy importante de su carrera y su respectiva fama. Le costó aprender qué decir, le costaba articular palabras con sentido sin ser ofensivo o decir alguna tontería o barbaridad, pero con los años se había convertido en todo un experto ante el micrófono, eso sí, siempre y cuando hubiera practicado con anterioridad las respuestas.

Primero todos los medios quisieron acaparar la atención de Hibiki preguntándole y felicitándole por su reciente compromiso, y cuando hubieron terminado con él se centraron en el joven de la trenza.

-Señor Saotome, felicidades por su victoria. ¿Nos podría decir cómo se sintió al ganar a su amigo, el señor Hibiki?

-Gracias, pues me sentí como siempre, hace años que lucho contra Ryoga y el muy blandengue nunca puede conmigo –dijo bromista rodeando a su amigo por el hombro con el brazo –la verdad es que esta vez me lo ha puesto muy difícil. Ha sido una gran pelea y me he divertido mucho, espero con ansias el año que viene para poder repetirla.

-Saotome, ¿Tiene planeado hacer algún otro torneo próximamente?

-De momento hay cinco torneos programados en mi calendario, ninguno de ellos en Japón, pero espero poder competir de nuevo en mi país pronto, nunca se lucha como en casa.

-¡Enhorabuena por su victoria! Le hablo de la revista Sumōku Kokoro (Corazón Ahumado) –dijo una periodista mordiendo un bolígrafo haciéndose la interesante-. Quisiera comentarle que nuestra redacción ha recibido una llamada anónima donde se nos informó de que su exprometida, la famosa karateca y campeona mundial Akane Tendo, ha estado durmiendo en su casa los últimos días.

-Agradecería que no hablásemos de Akane, gracias.

-Entonces está confirmando que ella ha dormido con usted últimamente- insistió la mujer.

-Yo no estoy confirmando nada –dijo el de la trenza empezando a perder los nervios, Ryoga le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas para que se calmara, él suspiró –la señorita Tendo ha sido siempre una gran amiga de mi familia, igual que su padre y sus hermanas, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y puedo considerarla mi amiga, así que no veo nada de malo en que se hospede en mi piso durante sus visitas.

-¿Visitas? Aha, en plural –dijo apuntando cosas en su libreta-. Como usted sabe ella está prometida con el señor Saito, ¿está diciendo que le ha sido infiel con usted?

-¡No! ¡No estoy diciendo eso! Akane vino a verme porque mi madre falleció, ellas dos tenían muy buena relación y vino a darme el pésame, eso es todo. La señorita Tendo no le ha sido infiel a nadie ¿entiendes? ¡Ella y yo no hemos tenido nada!

-Entonces…

-No voy a seguir hablando de ella –espetó de malas maneras interrumpiendo.

-Señor Saotome, soy periodista en el magazine Súper Pomp, quería saber si pese a que ella está prometida, usted sigue amándola.

-¿Qué si la sigo amando? –se preguntó Ranma en un susurró que sólo pudo escuchar Ryoga concentrando toda su rabia.

-Esto está totalmente fuera de lugar, vamos a terminar con la rueda de prensa si no hay más preguntas sobre el combate –dijo su amigo colocándose de pie golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

-Una última pregunta por favor. Hemos oído que la madre del señor Saotome murió de pena porque su hijo no cumplió con su promesa de casarse con la joven Tendo.

Al escuchar aquello Ranma levantó la mirada cargado de odio, eso sí no iba a permitirlo. Se incorporó de manera brusca, una aura roja poco propia en él se apoderó de su cuerpo y de un solo salto sobrepasó la mesa tras la cual estaba asustando a todos los periodistas que miedosos se apartaron de su camino. Hibiki corrió hacia él y lo cogió del brazo para frenarlo, no quería que aquello acabara peor, así que le hizo ver que no podía golpear a nadie aunque el estúpido periodista lo mereciera. Ambos se fueron a un pasillo para respirar aire fresco. Ryoga agarró a Ranma por los hombros y lo empotró con suavidad contra una pared mientras el de la trenza apretaba con fuerza sus puños e intentaba calmarse respirando agitadamente.

-Tranquilo, no hagas caso de lo que dicen.

-No puedo no hacer caso… ¿cómo pueden decir esas cosas?

-Ese es su trabajo, buscar la noticia que más venda.

-¿Aunque sea a través de una pobre mujer que acaba de fallecer? Es imperdonable.

-Lo sé… tú sólo no pienses en esto.

-Han metido a Akane de por medio…

-Tranquilo, a ella no le importará, al revés, se preocupará por ti.

-Hazme un favor Ryoga, llévate a Akane a mi piso, quiero estar a solas… Ella ya tiene la llave.

-Entiendo, siento lo que ha pasado Ranma.

-Yo siento haber arruinado la noticia de tu pedida.

-¡Claro que no la has arruinado nenaza! Ha dicho que sí, nada puede arruinar este momento.

Los dos chicos se dieron la mano y el joven de amarillo se dirigió hacia el camerino de su amigo. Explicó la situación a la peliazul y aunque ella quería verlo y estar con él lo comprendió e hizo lo que le pedía.

Akane llegó al apartamento de su exprometido y se sentó en el sofá deprimida. Por su culpa Ranma había pasado por todo aquello, parecía que aunque muchos años habían pasado todavía la gente se empecinaba en querer separarlos. Entendía la molestia de Ranma, sobre todo después de la última desafortunada pregunta sobre su madre. Comprendía que él se hubiera enfadado con el periodista, conocía de sobras al pelinegro, sabía lo que la señora Nodoka significaba para él, y que alguien hubiera hablado así de ella, que alguien hubiera insinuado que ella murió por su culpa era algo que a él le costaría sobrellevar.

Lo esperó impaciente porque quería comprobar que estaba bien, que no la odiaba por lo que había pasado, quería calmarlo y ayudarlo como siempre había hecho, pero cuando por fin llegó sin decir ni una palabra él se encerró en su habitación. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, durante los años que vivieron juntos siempre había sido ella la que se confinaba en su habitación si se enfadaba o entristecía, Ranma nunca se comportó así. Pero estaba claro que ahora ya no estaba frente a un adolescente despreocupado, ahora el de la trenza era un hombre hecho y derecho con una carrera, las cosas más claras y un carácter más maduro, no en vano ya tenía 26 años.

Akane no sabía si él estaba enfadado con ella, pues por su culpa todo el revuelo de la rueda de prensa se había montado. Se meneaba impaciente mordiéndose las uñas de un lado para otro, esperó paciente una hora para ver si él salía, después de todo era de noche y seguramente tendría que cenar algo. Al comprobar que él no tenía intención de salir del cuarto decidió preparar un poco de comida. Una vez hecha suspiró con fuerza, dudosa picó a la puerta del chico y como no recibió respuesta decidió entrar nerviosa.

-Per-perdona por molestar, sólo quise dejarte algo de comida… debes cenar. Tranquilo no lo he hecho yo, he calentado unos onigiris de atún preparados –dijo Akane al ver que Ranma estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama a oscuras. Dejó las bolas de arroz en la mesita de noche y suspiró nuevamente-. Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado antes, nunca quise causarte molestias viniendo aquí. También quiero que sepas que siento lo que te preguntaron al final, no tenían ningún derecho de decir nada sobre la tía. Yo…

La peliazul calló al ver que no conseguía que él emitiera sonido alguno, miró con lástima al de la trenza, nunca lo había visto así, se sentía impotente, tenía la sensación de que algo más sucedía, pero no lograba entender el qué, sintió una imperiosa necesidad de darle cariño, de hacerle entender que ella estaba allí por y para él, pese a las decisiones que tomaron en un pasado. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerró los ojos y le dio un tierno y suave beso en la cabeza. Notó como él levantaba levemente el rostro y la miró, clavó sus ojos azul marino en sus pupilas y ella notó de nuevo aquella corriente eléctrica que tantísimas veces él le había provocado.

-Perdona, debí dejarte solo- dijo ella levantándose sonrojada con la intención de irse.

-Quédate conmigo –susurró Ranma agarrando la mano de Akane.

-Pe-pero…

-Por favor, quédate.

Akane tragó saliva, no sabía como responder a esa demanda. Claro que quería quedarse con él, ¿pero en su habitación? Eso sería una situación demasiado comprometida. Miró de nuevo a su exprometido, él había vuelto a esconder su rostro en la almohada. Ella zarandeó su cabeza, estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo, pero si había algo que por ahora era primordial era animar y apoyar a Ranma así que dudosa se sentó otra vez encima del colchón.

-Ranma, ¿no-no estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó con nervios alisando la tela de su pijama.

-¿Contigo? ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo? –dudó incorporándose, abriendo la luz de su mesita y girándose totalmente para encararse a la peliazul.

-Por mi culpa estás así, si no me hubiera quedado aquí, si hubiera roto mi compromiso oficialmente cuando debía, si hubiera hecho bien las cosas cuando tocaba no te hubieran cuestionado todo eso.

-Me importa una mierda lo que digan los periodistas Akane.

-¿Entonces por qué te has puesto así?

El de la trenza se quedó unos segundos mirando la pared y empezó a jugar con sus dedos de manera inconsciente visiblemente pensativo.

-Creo que no tuve tiempo de interiorizar lo de mi madre en su momento, hasta hoy creo que no pensé bien en su muerte, al oír como ese hablaba de ella todo me golpeó, además que hablaran mal de ti… quise partirles la cara a todos.

-Ranma, no te preocupes por mi… Sobre lo de tía Nodoka, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, y quiero que sepas que para esto estoy aquí, podemos hablar sobre ella, puedes contarme cómo te sientes, puedes… no sé, lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Akane.

-Sabes que siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites.

-No pude despedirme de ella como hubiera querido. Desde que empecé toda esta carrera no he pasado el tiempo que debería con ella…

-Ranma, sé que la visitabas siempre que podías, la llamabas a menudo, ella siempre estuvo muy orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que has conseguido, me lo decía siempre que la veía.

-Pero… ¿es eso suficiente? Pasé casi toda mi vida entrenando con mi padre, ella no formó parte de muchas cosas, se perdió grandes momentos de mi vida, no me pudo ver crecer y a cambio yo… la abandoné cuando tuve ocasión –dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-No digas eso, claro que no la abandonaste –Akane se acercó hasta él, se arrodilló delante de él y envolvió sus manos con las suyas- Ranma, has sido muy buen hijo, ella de verdad estaba de acuerdo con todas y cada una de tus decisiones, ella quería que fueras un hombre entre hombres y ¡mírate! Lo has conseguido, el mejor artista marcial del mundo, reconocido por todos los países y adorado por todos tus seguidores.

-¿Tú crees que… crees que de verdad no hice mal?

-Por supuesto que no, tú hiciste tu vida como cualquier persona debe hacer. Yo también me fui de casa, y no por eso siento que abandoné a mis hermanas o a mi padre.

Los dos estuvieron hablando largo y tendido sobre Nodoka, recordaron momentos que compartieron con ella, muchos habían sido muy agradables, otros un poco más angustiosos, como todo el enredo con Ryu Kumon o todas las veces que le ocultaron que él era Ranko. Ranma lloró lo que debía haber llorado en su momento, no le parecía varonil pero con Akane se sentía seguro, sentía que podía ser él, y cuando ella lo abrazó no pudo evitar derramar alguna lágrima.

-Ranma, desahógate todo lo que quieras. Cuando mi madre murió yo no lo hice. Quise ser fuerte y demostrar que no me dolía, aunque yo era demasiado pequeña para comprender realmente lo que pasaba, me enfadé con ella por desaparecer así de mi vida sin comprender que ella no lo había elegido. Al cabo de unos meses empecé a llorar sin motivo alguno, me sentía horrible y no podía frenar aquellas traicioneras lágrimas. Kasumi me encontró en el dojo hecha un ovillo y me abrazó. Entonces sin que me diera cuenta entendí que todo aquello era por mamá, por todo lo que no había sacado de mi el día de su muerte.

Ranma no decía nada, sólo seguía abrazado a su confidente escondiendo su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica. No lloraba desconsoladamente, pero algunas gotas saladas seguían escapando de sus oscurecidos ojos. Escuchar la voz de Akane lo calmaba, sentir su aroma lo reconfortaba y notar sus brazos rodearlo mientras le acariciaba la espalda lo tranquilizaba.

-Para que pudiera sentirme mejor Kasumi y Nabiki me vistieron con un kimono y las tres fuimos a ver la tumba de mamá, allí nos sentamos y hablamos de nuestras cosas como si ella estuviera con nosotras. Me despedí de ella, le dije todo lo que quería decirle y después de aquello me sentí mucho mejor. Si quieres Ranma, podemos ir a Nerima antes de que vaya a Finlandia, podemos hacer lo mismo y así los dos podríamos despedirnos de ella.

-Eso me gustaría mucho –dijo él separándose y mirando a la chica a los ojos–. No sé como agradecerte que estés aquí –finalizó él colocando bien uno de los mechones de Akane.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, haré cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mejor Ranma– respondió ella regalándole una reconfortante sonrisa.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa.

-Duerme conmigo hoy –la joven Tendo pegó un respingo, se levantó de golpe y chocó contra la pared.

-Ranma no creo… que debamos… -decía sumamente sonrojada.

-Akane, no intentaré nada, lo juro, es que… no quiero estar solo hoy.

-Está… está bien.

Los dos se colocaron debajo de las sábanas, Ranma apagó la luz y giró su rostro para encararse hacia Akane. El reflejo azulado de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación provocaba que pudieran vislumbrar sus figuras, podían ver sus ojos y notar aquella increíble tensión que se había instalado entre ellos desde que ella entró por la puerta. Ambos se sonreían nerviosos, aunque en su interior una enorme paz empezaba a invadirlos. No podían creer que estuvieran en esta situación, era increíble y a la vez aterrador.

Akane se estiró abriendo sus piernas y sus brazos lo máximo que pudo notando la suave seda de las sabanas escurrirse por su piel.

-¡Esta cama es enorme Ranma! –dijo un poco más calmada disfrutando del espacioso colchón.

Ranma empezó a reír y ella levantó una ceja desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no puedo creer que por fin esté en la misma cama que Akane Tendo y aún no me haya asesinado con un mazo.

-No tientes tu suerte Saotome.

-Es increíble lo tontos que éramos cuando salimos juntos. Teníamos veinte años Akane… y nunca pasamos de cuatro inocentes besos.

-No digas eso… éramos lentos, pero fue bonito.

-No digo que no, si bonito fue, pero no sabes la de veces que he tenido que tragarme el orgullo y responder que no me he acostado con la gran Akane Tendo pese a que estuvimos casi seis años prometidos.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tendrías que responder a esa pregunta? –cuestionó alterada y avergonzada.

-Seguro que te han preguntado lo mismo alguna vez… es lo primero que cualquier chico que conozco me pregunta; todos saben que estuvimos juntos, todos quieren saber cómo era… ya sabes.

-¡Ah cállate! –gritó escondiendo su rostro debajo de las sábanas.

-Por favor, no me digas que aún sigues siendo igual de niña. Seguro que ahora eres más traviesa –insinuó con ganas de saber la verdad aunque sus mejillas sonrosadas indicaban que él aún tenía algo de timidez en su interior.

-No voy a responder a tu descarada indecencia.

-Vamos Akane, sólo somos dos adultos hablando de sus cosas.

-¡Te digo que no pervertido!

-Ya tardabas en insultarme –dijo él con desgana.

-Es que me preguntas cosas vergonzosas.

-No son vergonzosas, sólo ¡Dímelo!

-¡Cállate! –ella empezó a reír al ver las ganas que él tenía de saber si ella había abandonado a la recatada Akane. Agarró su almohada y con ella intentó acallar al pelinegro apretándola contra su cara.

-¡Pphara!

-¿Qué dices? No te entiendo –seguía ella presionando con fuerza.

-¡Ermresh mhfuy infangtil! –Ranma consiguió apartar a Akane- vas a ver ahora Tendo.

El chico atrapó con una mano los brazos de la peliazul, los juntó y con medida fuerza consiguió que los colocara por encima de su cabeza. Con la mano que le quedaba libre empezó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. Conocía perfectamente los puntos débiles de la muchacha, aquellos rincones de su cuerpo que le provocaban un increíble cosquilleo. Ella empezó a reír debido a lo que Ranma estaba haciendo, no podía evitarlo, incluso creía que iba a quedarse sin respiración de tanto desternillarse. Ella comenzó a retorcerse para deshacerse del agarre del chico, finalmente lo consiguió y en un rápido movimiento acabó posicionada sobre su exprometido. Sin pensarlo dos veces dominó con sus piernas el cuerpo del muchacho y con su mano empezó a acariciar el abdomen de Ranma pues sabía que ese era el lugar que le causaba una incontrolable risa. Él comenzó a llorar a carcajadas, y con el poco control que tenía al final consiguió aferrar las manos de Akane, las cogió con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos calmaron su respiración y se miraron intensamente por unos segundos. Los dos sin decir nada unieron sus frentes en uno de los momentos más íntimos que jamás habían compartido. Quisieron disfrutar de aquella sensación, quisieron memorizar aquel instante para poder repetirlo en sus mentes cuando quisieran. Cerraron los ojos y soltaron un leve suspiro melancólico. Pasados unos minutos donde ninguno se movía, Akane decidió que era mejor apartarse de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sin embargo los brazos de Ranma la rodearon poderosos por la espalda impidiendo que se alejara de él ni siquiera un milímetro.

-No te separes de mi –susurró él ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre.

-Ranma, no me pidas eso –respondió ella con tristeza en sus palabras.

-Digo ahora, sé que te perderé de nuevo en unos días, por ahora, no te separes de mi.

-Luego será más doloroso.

-No me importa, sé que valdrá la pena.

Akane no aguantó más, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, sin pedir permiso y sin reprimirse más acabó con el espacio que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de Ranma. Se besaron con ansiedad y desenfreno, apaciguando aquel fuego que ardía en su interior desde que se alejaron cinco años atrás. Él la aferró atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo provocando que su pecho chocara contra el suyo, con una mano abarcando su espalda, con la otra controlando su nuca. Ella apretaba con fuerza los omoplatos del chico, a quien se le habían quedado grabadas las marcas de los dedos de Akane.

No hubo tiempo para besarse con ternura, comenzaron con pasión y lujuria y de tal manera continuaron explorándose con caricias y roces sus cuerpos ahora ya desnudos. Se amaron durante toda la noche, diciéndose con hechos lo que no podían decir con palabras. Entre las sábanas dos cuerpos sudorosos se demostraban de manera ardiente cuanto se importaban, cuanto se necesitaban. Besos, mordidas, susurros, gemidos y caricias inundaron la habitación solamente iluminada a través del reflejo de la luz de la luna. Dos siluetas hambrientas la una de la otra no hacían nada por alejarse más de lo necesario, se unieron no una ni dos veces, sino todas las que hicieron falta para saciar su sed, para declarar su amor. La piel les quemaba, sus corazones agitados jugaron a un incesante y tórrido juego que ayudó a Ranma a conocer todo el cuerpo de Akane mientras ella había aprendido a disfrutar del placer que un amor como el de aquel hombre le podía ofrecer.

Fue salvaje y tierno a la vez, fue intenso y revelador, fue todo lo que siempre habían soñado e incluso mejor.

Pese a no querer terminar con aquel vaivén de emociones y sensaciones el clímax golpeó el cuerpo de aquellos dos jóvenes que acababan de gritar en silencio cuanto se amaban. Cuando los dos consiguieron experimentar un placer extremo que jamás creyeron ser capaces de probar, cayeron rendidos por la agitada actividad. Ranma respiraba jadeante tumbado bocarriba intentando recuperar el aliento y la cordura, Akane se dejó caer encima de él sonrojada y acalorada, colocando débilmente su ardiente rostro en el sudado pecho del muchacho. No dijeron nada, pues no había nada que decir. Él acariciaba el sedoso pelo de la chica con delicadeza y cuidado, y ella dibujaba círculos con su dedo de manera cariñosa en la bronceada piel del de la trenza.

Una inacabable sonrisa se instaló en los labios de ambos, labios que todavía palpitaban por la tortuosa acción a la que se habían expuesto. No se quejaban, al contrario, incluso después de todo aquello era obvio que ambas bocas querrían volver a probarse, que sus cuerpos querrían volver a saborearse. La pregunta que no dejaba de retumbar en la cabeza de ambos era evidente ¿estarían dispuestos a separarse llegado el momento?

Ambos cerraron los ojos con pesadumbre, no querían pensar en aquello por ahora, lo que acababan de vivir había sido demasiado increíble como para estropear el momento dibujando un futuro que todavía estaba por llegar. Por fin los dos se habían unido para fundirse en uno solo, por fin los dos podían gritarse que él era suyo, que ella era suya.

La calma y serenidad empezó a caer encima de ellos e inconscientemente comenzaron a recordar su pasado juntos, su vida como pareja.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te me declaraste? –preguntó Akane levantando ligeramente su rostro para encontrar los ojos de Ranma. Él sonrió al ver que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-Créeme que he intentado olvidarlo –respondió enrojeciendo y girando su cara hacía la pared.

-Oh vamos, no fue para tanto.

-Fue ridículo.

-Fue tierno.

-Y como para variar estabas enfadada.

-Y tú celoso.

-No tenías ningún derecho a ir por ahí con Ryoga –dijo como un niño pequeño haciendo un reproche.

-Tenía el mismo derecho que tú tenías de ir a citas con Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi.

-¡Lo mío era diferente! Ellas siempre me arrastraban hacia trampas y emboscadas.

-Sí, ya, siempre era lo mismo, el pobre Ranma Saotome acosado por sus prometidas.

-Bueno, no es que tú fueras muy avispada, saltaba a la vista que Ryoga quería algo contigo y tú sólo le dabas falsas esperanzas con tu encantadora sonrisa.

-Yo creí que era un buen amigo, eso es todo –concluyó notando sus mejillas tornarse carmín por su ingenuidad.

-Como sea…

-Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando te descubrí escondido detrás de unos matorrales espiándome, buscaste una excusa tan surrealista que quería matarte.

-Bueno casi lo consigues con los golpes que me diste.

-No fue para tanto, siempre me controlé un poquitín –dijo entre risas cargadas de malicia.

-Qué tiempos eh… -suspiró él cerrando los ojos al pensar en esos maravillosos días sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Sí… lo que daría por volver hacia atrás.

Los dos se quedaron callados ante tal afirmación. El ambiente se estaba tornando algo triste así que Akane quiso interrumpir la melancolía chinchando un poco más al pelinegro.

-¡Akane, Ryoga no es tu prometido, apártate de él! –dijo ella fingiendo una voz grave imitando la de Ranma –Pero Ranma, no tienes por qué estar celoso, no estamos haciendo nada malo –siguió con su voz simulando una conversación con Ranma - ¡Claro que sí, tú no… no tienes que estar con él, tú deber es estar conmigo – continuó con la entonación masculina.

-¿Mi deber? –preguntó Ranma imitando la voz aguda de su exprometida, ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto, yo y sólo yo soy tu prometido, yo, yo… -prosiguió con el juego.

-¿Tú…?

-Yo te quiero ¿ok? Te quiero, y ya está, y lo dije en Jusenkyo y lo negué, ¿y qué? Ahora te lo digo, y que se enteré el cerdo de Ryoga. Akane Tendo es mía y sólo mía muahaha –finalizó Akane con una mala imitación del joven Saotome.

-Creo que no fue del todo así Akane jaja.

-Fue algo parecido, hace muchos años de eso, fue un poco torpe, pero era lo que quería oír.

-Oh eso lo tengo claro, aún recuerdo como se te pusieron los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y corriste hacia mi para abrazarme diciendo "magnífico Ranma te quiero, yo también te quiero" –dijo con voz aniñada pestañeando como una damisela.

-Nunca dije magnífico…, además tú te quedaste quieto como un robot cuando te abracé, rojo como un tomate sin saber qué hacer.

-Oye…

-¿Qué? Es verdad, si yo no te hubiera besado aún estaríamos quietos en el parque abrazados jaja. Siempre fuiste muy tímido en este aspecto.

-Bueno, como has visto ya no lo soy tanto –afirmó fanfarrón levantando las cejas de manera seductora.

-Lo he…lo he comprobado –musitó sonrojada al extremo recordando la pasión de la noche que acababan de vivir.

Ranma prendió el rostro de Akane y lo acercó hasta él, sonriendo por todos los buenos recuerdos que ella le había regalado la besó de nuevo, esta vez sin prisa y sin demanda, agradeciéndole a través de sus labios que ella estuviera allí con él en un momento tan duro. Le transmitió el amor que siempre había sentido por ella, le reafirmó que ni el paso de los años ni el tiempo sin verse habían logrado que nada entre ellos cambiara, parecía que fuera ayer el día en que se despidieron para emprender vidas separadas, parecía que fuera ayer el día en que por primera vez se habían dicho que se amaban. Sin decir nada más la peliazul rodeó la cintura de Ranma con sus brazos y él la abrazó por la espalda quedándose ambos dormidos plácidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

...

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el capítulo 2, espero que os guste :) No tengo tiempo de responder reviews pero agradezco enormemente todas las lecturas, los follows, los favorited y gracias especialmente a los que me dejasteis un comentario: **Andy88, Haruri Saotome, litapaz, SaeKodachi47, Nube Escarlata, Lili Rouse, Belldandi17, Maat Sejmet, paulayjoaqui, Esmeralda Saotom, rosefe-123, noemib, ivarodsan, CarlosKelevra88 y a Annabf1982 e Ireland Otaku.**

Espero seguir leyendo vuestra opinión ya que es muy importante para saber si os gusta el fic, si créeis que puede mejorar, para saber qué pensáis que pasará, en fin, ¡para todo!

¡Un abrazo enorme!


	3. Disfrutando de nosotros

La siguiente mañana ambos amanecieron todavía abrazados, su piel contra la piel desnuda del otro. Ranma despertó primero, al notarla entre sus brazos sonrió complacido y la apresó con fuerza para impedir que se separara de él siquiera un milímetro. Recordó con sumo detalle la noche que había pasado con ella, era demasiado increíble para ser cierto, sin embargo la prueba de que aquello había sucedido se encontraba acurrucada dulcemente contra su pecho, aquella pequeña chica que aún en sueños seguía susurrando su nombre. La miró con mucho cariño y sin dudarlo besó el cuello expuesto de su acompañante para poco a poco conseguir que despertara. Ella al notarlo suspiró y se giró desperezándose, pues hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas a él, su lomo contra el abdomen del despeinado y madrugador pelinegro.

-Buenos días –dijo él casi en un murmuro.

-Buenos días. Vaya, por primera vez despiertas antes que yo –comentó rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Has echado de menos despertarme con agua fría estos años?

-Jajaja, no, por fin ya no llego tarde a los sitios por tu culpa.

-Yo sólo quería poner un poco de emoción en tu vida.

-Y lo conseguiste Saotome, lo conseguiste.

Los dos se sonrojaron al ver que seguían desnudos, que seguían abrazados, que habían amanecido como una pareja de enamorados. Los dos estaban asustados pues no sabían como continuar con aquello, ¿qué significaba todo esto? Ahora vivían juntos, pero en dos semanas ella tendría que seguir con su carrera e ir a Finlandia a un torneo, y después de aquel a otro, y él debería hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo ¿por qué se sentían tan bien después de haber compartido aquella noche? ¿Por qué tenían la sensación de que su lugar se encontraba en los brazos del otro? Ambos se sentían completos por primera vez en una larga temporada.

Akane no quería romper aquel magnífico momento, pero pensar en separarse de él, pensar en que no sabía qué hacer a partir de aquel instante provocó que sin querer comenzara a llorar. Ranma lo vio y rápido apartó sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar con gran preocupación.

-Hey, hey, ¿qué pasa Akane?

-Estoy… estoy confundida Ranma ¿qué pasará ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! Nos hemos acostado, estamos aquí, como si nunca hubiéramos roto… y sin embargo… yo tengo que irme en unos días y tú tienes que seguir con tu vida.

-No… no sé qué decirte…

-¿Te da igual? ¿Sólo querías acostarte conmigo? ¿Es… es eso? –dijo notando como su corazón se paralizaba ante esa horrible idea.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no quise pensar en lo que vendrá… sólo hice lo que mi cuerpo me pedía… lo que mi… mi co-corazón me decía –acabó susurrando rojo como una manzana.

-Ranma…

-Mira Akane… siempre hemos estado pensando en todo demasiado… ¿por qué no vivimos estas dos semanas como queramos, disfrutemos el uno del otro… y cuando tengas que irte, ya lidiaremos con eso…

-¿Y luego…?

-Y luego… ya veremos –dijo él firme acomodando un mechón detrás de la oreja de la chica.

Ella suspiró algo contrariada, volvía a sentir todo lo que sintió cuando tenía veintiún años y descubrió que lo suyo con Ranma nunca podría ser. Después de aquella noche se golpeó mentalmente por no atreverse a decirle que ella quería estar con él, que siempre le quiso, pero su orgullo, su maldito orgullo y su manera de ser independiente y decidida, dispuesta a ganarse un puesto en lo más alto en las artes marciales y demostrar que las mujeres también pueden luchar y que no son débiles volvía a nublar sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que renunciara a todo?

Ranma no estaba mucho mejor, él quería pedirle a ella que se quedara, que no se fuera, que viviera con él, pero eso era sumamente egoísta. Él pensó que sin las artes marciales nada más le quedaba, no era nadie si no seguía con su carrera, no sería el hombre entre hombres que un día le juró a su madre que sería, y ahora más que nunca tenía que hacerlo por ella. Dedicó 16 años de su vida a prepararse para ser el campeón que ahora era, sin embargo le rompía el corazón saber que Akane se iría, se moría al pensar que su cuerpo sería abrazado por otro, saboreado por un cualquiera que nunca la querría ni una cuarta parte de lo que él la amaba.

Ambos se resignaron y decidieron hacer lo que por ahora estaba en sus manos, disfrutar del momento y compartir sus días como si no hubiera un final, quererse como hacían sin miedos ni límites, compartiendo cada segundo juntos, amando cada parte de sus cuerpos, de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? –preguntó él viendo más determinación en la mirada de la chica.

-Sí, compartamos estas dos semanas y luego ya veremos qué pasa –finalizó ella regalándole aquella encantadora sonrisa.

Ranma no lo pensó dos veces y la besó, la besó para confirmarle que tomaba una buena decisión, que aunque fueran pocos días valdrían la pena. Comenzaron a profundizar el beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar como la de dos adolescentes, como cuando ellos tenían diecinueve y aprendieron a juntar sus labios por primera vez. Los brazos de Ranma rodeaban de manera posesiva la espalda de su chica y ella repasaba con ansia los abdominales descubiertos de su chico. Si iban a compartir esas dos últimas semanas como si no hubiera un mañana iban a hacerlo por todo lo alto.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y aunque Ranma intentaba no hacerle el más mínimo caso pues tenía una tarea mucho más importante entre manos Akane lo obligó a responder. Fastidiado se levantó y corrió hacia el comedor.

-¿Diga? –contestó con hastío, aún con el paso de los años todo el mundo lo interrumpía cuando menos lo necesitaba.

-Por fin, llevo desde ayer llamándote ¿Ranma cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

-Todo está bien Tomo, tranquilo.

-¿Has visto la hora? No vendrás hoy ¿verdad?

-Creo que no… lo siento.

-Ranma siento mucho no haber estado ayer allí contigo, escuché la rueda de prensa, me sabe tan mal como se portaron los periodistas, si hubiera estado allí los hubiera frenado… lo lamento.

-Hey Tomo en serio, no pasa nada, ayer tenías un compromiso familiar, lo entiendo… sólo te pido si hoy puedes darme el día libre.

-Soy el peor entrenador y representante del mundo –se repetía el hombre desolado.

-Créeme, no eres el peor entrenador… un poco mal representante, pero no mal entrenador –dijo con más humor el pelinegro.

-¡No digas eso! Sabes que soy muy sensible… Bueno, por hoy te perdono que no vengas, pero tienes que contarme algo.

-Ah no, no lo haré.

-¿Estás con ella ahora?

-Ahm…

-¡Lo sabía! Tengo que conocerla Ranma.

-¡Nada de eso!

-Por favor… -rogó su entrenador.

-Te digo que no…

-Qué testarudo, está bien, pero esta tarde recuerda que tienes que ir a rellenar el papeleo para el torneo de Nueva York, esta vez piden tu firma así que yo no puedo hacerlo por ti.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy?

-Aha, ya sabes lo estrictos que son, este es el torneo más famoso de América Ranma, si no lo haces hoy no te aseguran plaza para competir. Es en el centro cívico, está cerca de tu piso.

-Está bien, está bien, ¿a las cinco?

-Exacto. Bien Ranma, si necesitas algo más dímelo, sabes que a parte de entrenador y representante también soy tu amigo.

-Lo sé pesado, nos vemos mañana.

-Oh, claro, claro… disfruta de Akane.

-¡No digas esas cosas! –gritó sonrojándose el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ranma Akane se ruborizó al pensar en todo lo que habían hecho, en como despertó a su lado, en como ella estaba acostada en la cama del que un día fue su prometido sin ninguna pieza de ropa escuchando como él hablaba por teléfono desde su comedor. Sonrió como una adolescente enamorada, decidió hacer caso de lo que él había dicho, decidió disfrutar de cada milésima de segundo que pudiera estar a su lado. Cogió la camisa de Ranma y abrazándola con cariño decidió ponérsela. Siempre había soñado con aquello, con poder vestir simplemente con aquella camisa roja china que tanto tiempo llevó, y aunque ahora ésta no era la misma no tenía queja alguna. Le quedaba justo a la altura de sus muslos, las mangas le iban largas así que las arremangó para que se adaptaran a su tamaño y con calma abotonó todos los botones exceptuando los dos superiores pues pensó que así se vería sexy. Se mordió el labio por su atrevimiento y entonces, después de soltar un poco de aire se adentró al comedor mirando al suelo con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qui-quién era? –preguntó sonrojada sin mirarlo.

Ranma levantó la mirada al colgar y quedó sin palabras, sin respiración, jamás imaginó tener ante él semejante imagen, la mejor visión que nunca tuvo, la pálida piel de Akane descubierta, envuelta tan sólo por su masculina camisa que hacía que ella luciera todavía más femenina, mostrando de manera sensual sus contornos, su cuerpo, su inocencia.

No conseguía articular nada con sentido, así que ella, asustada por si eso lo había molestado decidió clavar sus pupilas en las de Ranma para comprobar su reacción, sin embargo lo que vio no era lo que esperaba. Vociferó un tímido grito y se escondió rápido detrás del sofá.

-Ak-Aka-Akane ¿qué pasa? –preguntó desconcertado regresando al mundo real.

-¡Mírate!

El chico obedeció y bajó su mirada, a diferencia de ella él no se había molestado en siquiera tapar sus partes nobles, por lo que su desnudez tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

-¡Ah! Perdón, no, no me di ni cuenta –se apresuró a coger dos cojines de su sofá y se tapó como pudo rojo como un tomate-. Ya… ya está.

Ella se levantó despacio de su escondite, ambos se miraron algo nerviosos, esa situación era algo cómica y en realidad, les traía bastantes recuerdos, pues cuantísimas veces se habían visto desnudos, o casi, sin querer. Era obvio que después de la pasión desatada el día anterior este repentino pudor era innecesario, pero así eran ellos, irracionales en su timidez y manera de actuar.

-To-tomé tu camisa prestada, espero que no te importe –decía ella arrugando las mangas.

-No, no, no, por supuesto que no… está bien, te queda, ahm, estás, uhm… sexy.

-Graci… espera, has dicho que estoy sexy.

-Sí… -continuó él embobado aún por aquella imagen.

-Jamás creí escuchar a Ranma Saotome decir que su prometida marimacho, poco femenina, pechos planos y con fuerza de gorila es sexy –finalizó con una pícara sonrisa.

-Bu-bueno, las cosas cambian –siguió tragando saliva sin poder apartar su vista de Akane.

-Eso parece… oye… uhm… voy a tomarme una ducha, si te parece bien.

-Sí claro, adelante.

-He pensado que… quizás… -susurró apretando la tela de la camisa de manera nerviosa.

-¿Si?

-Que… si tienes prisa por ir al gimnasio –prosiguió ella notando sus mejillas arder y que las palabras se le atragantaban, necesitaba reunir valor para proseguir –pues, que, si quieres, te duches… conmigo.

-Tranquila, hoy no iré al gimnasio, el de la llamada era mi entrenador, me ha dado el día libre –ella abrió los ojos anonadada, la había rechazado así sin más. Se sentía sumamente idiota, justo ahora que ella quería demostrarle que efectivamente actualmente se atrevía a ser más traviesa.

-¡Comprendo! –gritó humillada -Pues, pues… arg déjalo, me voy a duchar –dijo girándose bruscamente enfadada yendo hacia el baño.

Ranma la miró contrariado "¿pero qué demonios le pasa?" se preguntó, para luego ir entendiendo lo que ella acababa de proponerle, lentamente abrió la boca con sorpresa y seguidamente dibujó en su rostro una inmensa sonrisa cargada de satisfacción. Sin pensarlo un segundo más lanzó los cojines que lo cubrían y corrió a entrar tras ella.

-Has tardado en entenderlo. Sigues siendo muy lento Ranma –dijo ella golpeándole suavemente la frente cuando lo vio entrar.

-Ni siquiera me importan tus insultos marimacho –susurró él sobre los labios de la chica levantándola del suelo, provocando que ella rodeara su cintura con las piernas y arrinconándola contra la pared para comenzar a besarla con lujuria. Entre risas ella se dejó llevar.

Tras una mañana muy ocupada los dos jóvenes decidieron comer algo y Ranma se preparó para ir a firmar su inscripción en uno de los torneos estadounidenses de mayor importancia que se llevaría a cabo en dos meses. Normalmente estas cosas las hacía su mánager, pero extrañamente en esta ocasión era necesario que el de la trenza acudiera. Le dio pereza ir, sobre todo porque quería estar con Akane todo el rato que fuera posible, pero no diría tal cosa, puede que hubiera madurado en muchos aspectos, pero confirmarle que no podía estar ni un segundo separado de ella era demasiado poco varonil. Se acomodó la chaqueta y se fue.

La chica se quedó en el piso de Ranma, había decidido preparar algo lindo para él, pese a la noche que habían pasado sabía que en su interior él todavía seguía culpándose de algún modo por la muerte de su madre y no haber estado por ella tanto como él quería. Tras un rato indecisa, finalmente se decantó por cocinar unas galletas de frambuesa con sakura y un poco de chocolate caliente pues sabía que eso siempre lo animaba. Nada mejor que una buena dosis de azúcar para ahuyentar las penas.

Mientras colocaba la cruda masa en la bandeja para introducirla en el horno el timbre sonó. Ella se asustó pues no esperaba a nadie, y no sabía si debía responder ya que en principio nadie debía encontrarla allí, y menos cocinando galletas para su exprometido, no teniendo en cuenta que para el mundo entero ella aún estaba con el maldito Saito. Prefirió no hacer caso, si era algo importante ya regresarían. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar, una y otra vez, al final ella se hartó, respondió el interfono imitando la voz de Ranma.

-¿Quién es?

-Hola, soy Tomo, necesito entregarle un sobre importante a Ranma.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que no soy él?

-Bueno, hace mucho que trabajo con el chico… conozco su voz y no se ofenda, pero su imitación ha sido bastante mala.

-¡Oiga! –reclamó con molestia -¿Es su mánager verdad?

-Así es, por favor, será un momento, subo, le doy el sobre y me iré.

-Está bien –respondió Akane dando acceso al edificio al hombre.

Ella abrió la puerta con cautela y él le entregó un sobre donde se podía leer "Muy importante".

-Muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí para entregarle esto.

-No hay de qué, por Ranma haría cualquier cosa, para mi es como un hermano pequeño. ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Soy Tomohisa Kobayashi –concluyó haciendo una reverencia.

-Encantada Kobayashi-kun, soy Akane Tendo.

-Lo sé, he visto casi todos sus torneos con Ranma, tengo que aplazar sus entrenos o sus reuniones siempre que usted combate, no se pierde ni uno –ella se sonrojó ante tal apreciación –es un honor conocerla y felicidades por todos sus triunfos.

-Gracias señor –dijo tímida colocándose bien un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¡Nada de señor! Llámeme Tomo.

-Está bien, oiga… Tomo, ¿podría… podría decirme algo?

-Lo que quiera.

-¿Cómo… cómo está Ranma? ¿Es feliz? Sé que ahora no por su madre, digo… antes, en general –preguntó nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

-Ranma es muy profesional, dedica casi todo su tiempo a entrenar, practicar, enseñar, hacer combates, torneos… sé que ama las artes marciales y por eso está enormemente feliz de poder dedicarse a ello, pero siempre hay algo que le falta, sé que no es feliz al cien por cien.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Creo que sabe a qué me refiero Akane-san…

-Yo… no…

-No quería incomodarla, creo que esto no me corresponde a mi contárselo. Sé que Ranma no habla mucho de sus sentimientos, pero quizás con usted aquí las cosas cambian. ¿Se quedará mucho?

-Me voy en menos de dos semanas.

-Vaya, hasta entonces por favor Akane-san, cuide de Ranma.

-Lo, lo haré… gracias por haber estado a su lado todo este tiempo Tomo, por como habla de usted sé que es muy importante para Ranma.

-Oh, me sonroja con sus palabras, gracias, como le he dicho haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Es agradable ver a un mánager que se preocupa así por sus clientes.

-Es por eso que yo no lo veo como un cliente, lo veo como un amigo, lo que me hace pensar que Akane-san, ¿la señorita Kiwa es su mánager cierto?

-Así es.

-Es… ¿es buena?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ah, no, nada, cosas mías. Muchas gracias por atenderme, y dígale a Ranma que mañana lo espero sin falta en el gimnasio, aunque si se retrasa no pasa nada –dijo guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul que se sonrojó al instante creyendo entender la segunda intención de aquel acto.

Los dos se despidieron y Akane resopló tomando con fuerza el sobre apoyándose de lleno en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Estar aquí sería más difícil de lo que creía, conocer la vida de Ranma, formar parte de ella, conocer sus amigos, descubrir cómo vive su día a día, todo aquello provocaba que ella quisiera saber más, que quisiera formar parte de todo, cerró los ojos y de repente recordó los intensos ojos del pelinegro al que tanto deseaba ver en ese instante. Sintió envidia del chico pues su mánager nunca la había tratado como a una amiga, sino más bien como a una conocida a quien le cobra por sus servicios. No tenía quejas pues siempre le preparaba todo para los torneos y combates, además la ayudó en su relación con Saito, pero aún así aunque ella lo intentó, su representante nunca demostró interés en mantener una relación de amistad para con ella. Un pitido empezó a llamar la atención de la joven Tendo que rápidamente recordó la bandeja con galletas que estaba preparando. Corrió a sacarlas y por suerte no se habían quemado, con esmero las colocó en un plato intentando que lucieran bonitas, comestibles y ricas. Sonrió por el resultado y las puso encima de la mesa junto a dos tazas de humeante chocolate deshecho. Se sentó a esperar a Ranma y una cálida sensación se apoderó de ella. Se imaginó como sería vivir así, cocinar para él con ilusión esperando que él regresara del trabajo y poder comer junto a él lo que ella había preparado, ¿qué hubiera sido de ellos dos si nunca se hubieran separado? ¿Sería ella ahora una ama de casa dedicada a su esposo, hubiera valido la pena tirar a la basura su carrera como artista marcial por él? Meses atrás hubiera jurado que no, pero ahora, ver como él le sonreía, ver como ella podía ayudarlo, despertar a su lado, hacía que se lo replanteara todo de nuevo. Por supuesto que ella no era como Kasumi, ella vivía para y por las artes marciales, pero poder combinar esas dos vidas tan distintas sería algo maravilloso.

Él abrió la puerta y la buscó rápidamente con la mirada, como si la hubiera estado echando de menos aquellas escasas dos horas que había estado fuera, se abalanzó sobre ella y la apresó en sus brazos, le dio un suave y tierno beso en la frente y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma? –preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Tenía miedo de llegar y que no estuvieras –respondió sin soltarla.

-Jaja ¿Y dónde querías que fuera?

-No sé… sólo me entró ese miedo, eres torpe, podrían haberte raptado.

-Estás alucinando, ha regresado el loco paranoico de diecinueve años que creía que me secuestraría una piedra.

-Puede… no quiero perde…-iba a continuar pero frenó, no, no podía decir aquello, la perdería de todos modos en unos días.

-Come algo anda, tanta actividad física ha acabado con tus neuronas, te he hecho galletas de frambuesa y sakura, ¡tus preferidas!

-Ahm… -se alejó de ella para mirar el plato que había cocinado –ahm… no tenías por qué… -decía apartándose de la mesa con miedo a probar la tóxica comida de su exprometida.

-Ranma… -lo señaló con tono amenazante –vas a comerte las galletas como que me llamo Akane Tendo.

-Pero Akane, entiende, soy un gran artista marcial, ya he faltado hoy al entreno si como eso y me pongo malo… perderé demasiados días.

-¡¿Pero por qué tienes que enfermar?! Están ricas idiota.

-Terca como siempre, bien, pero tú me cuidarás cuando esté intoxicado –dicho esto cogió una de las galletas y la colocó en su boca, ella lo miró con emoción.

-¿Y bien?

-Shaben a harinnna con manfequilla y sal –aclaró él saboreando el insípido dulce y tragando aquella sosa masa-. ¿Les pusiste azúcar?

-Uhmmm –ella se colocó un dedo en el labio intentando recordar y luego sacó la lengua de manera despistada -¡Ups! Jaja, se me olvidó.

-No tienes remedio. Bueno, gracias de todos modos, es muy amable de tu parte.

-Gra-gracias a ti por dejarme quedar aquí. ¡Por cierto! Vino el señor Kobayashi a darte esto, parece que es de vital importancia –dijo rápida recordando el sobre.

-Cómo que Tomo vino… si sabía que no estaría.

Ella le dio la carta expectante, por la actitud del mánager parecía que eso era urgente, miró con atención a Ranma que estaba sacando con las cejas levantadas el papel que ocultaba aquel sobre.

Él no entendía nada, si Tomo sabía perfectamente que tenía que ir a inscribirse, aunque al final realmente su presencia no era imprescindible y podría haberlo hecho Kobayashi sin ningún problema; "un momento" pensó. Al descubrir lo que la dichosa carta escondía cayó de espaldas al suelo, ahora lo comprendía todo.

 _Lo siento Ranma, pero tenía que conocerla : )_

 _T.K._

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-No, nada… tonterías de mi jefe –respondió mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la frente. Ese hombre era un caso a parte.

…

Pasaron tres días más, tres días en los que la pareja se había estado mimando y amando como nunca. Buscaban cualquier excusa para besarse, para abrazarse, para demostrar sus más ardientes deseos. Compartían todo el tiempo que podían juntos, exceptuando aquellos en los que él entrenaba o ella buscaba apartamento, se ejercitaba o se reunía con sus sponsors de Tokio.

Esa tarde Akane tenía una importante reunión con su mánager a quien casi no había visto desde que llegó a la capital japonesa. En ella discutirían varias cosas sobre sus próximos campeonatos, y también sobre algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer. Ella entró al despacho de su representante y la encontró como siempre atareada, con sus gafas apunto de resbalarse en la punta de su nariz, su pelo rubio recogido en un moño, cargado de laca y vistiendo aquel típico traje de falda y americana gris jaspeado.

-Buenas tardes Kiwa-san.

-¡Akane querida! ¿Cómo has estado estos días? –dijo la mujer levantándose enérgica e invitando a la joven a sentarse delante de ella.

-Bien, bien.

-Te he echado de menos, aunque debo reconocer que he sabido de tu actividad…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me engañaste. Escuché la rueda de prensa de Saotome, has estado en su casa ¿cierto?

-Eso… sabes que vine aquí para darle el pésame, por lo de su madre.

-Sí, pero no sabía que te quedarías en su casa, me pareció extraño que no me llamaras para pedirme un hotel, cuando nos vimos no comentaste nada y luego pensé que quizás habías estado durmiendo en Nerima. Me duele que no me cuentes estas cosas.

-Tranquila, no quise molestarte, además Ranma fue muy amable y me ofreció su hogar. Como sabes he estado buscando un piso en Tokio para comprarlo para mi.

-¿Y para qué Akane? Sabes que vas a estar viajando sin parar este año.

-Lo sé pero… quise tener algo mío…

-¿Lo sabe Saito?

-¿Saito? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con todo esto?

-Querida, él es tu prometido "oficial".

-Sabes que lo dejamos hace meses, por eso he venido a verte, quiero hacer una rueda de prensa para confirmar que he roto con Saito de una vez por todas, que todos sepan que ya no estamos prometidos.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, no te conviene.

-¡Eso lo has decidido tú! Yo siempre quise hacerlo público desde el primer día… no entiendo por qué no puedo dejarlo atrás en mi vida.

-Lo comprendo querida… pero ahora sólo piensas en esto porque has visto a Ranma, tus sentimientos están confundidos, pero sabes que los medios adoran tu historia con Saito, que eso te ha dado más fama.

-¿Más fama? ¿A mi o a Saito? Yo no quiero fama, sólo quiero ser la mejor artista marcial, me da igual con quién salir, o con quién crean los periodistas que estoy, yo no hago esto por salir en las portadas de las revistas, lo hago para demostrar que las mujeres no necesitamos a un hombre para llegar a ser alguien, porque amo las artes marciales y me contento con vivir de ellas.

-Estás muy alterada, ahora mismo voy a buscarte una habitación en el hotel Hilton, no te está haciendo ningún bien quedarte con ese, es un recuerdo doloroso para ti y seguro que él te está haciendo dudar de todo. No te culpo cariño, ese hombre está de muerte.

-¡No! Voy a quedarme con Ranma, y quiero que mañana prepares una rueda de prensa, estoy harta de esto, voy a aclararlo todo.

-Si ahora anuncias tu ruptura con Saito sólo levantarás más ampollas. Todos pensarán que lo dejas por el joven Saotome, que aunque tú dices que no, sí necesitas a un hombre para triunfar y ese hombre ahora es Ranma.

-Yo no… no lo hago por eso… no quiero seguir viviendo una mentira –decía la peliazul algo confundida por todo aquello.

-Querida, sabes que siempre velo por ti y hago lo que creo mejor, esto es lo que te conviene por ahora. En unos meses, cuando ya te hayas olvidado de nuevo de tu exprometido si quieres haremos oficial que Saito y tú ya no estáis juntos.

-Pero…

-Por ahora voy a buscarte un hotel disponible –dijo la mujer interrumpiéndola.

-¡No! –gritó Akane con más fuerza de la necesaria-. Está bien, no anunciaré nada aún, pero no me iré de casa de Ranma hasta que vuele a Finlandia.

-Bueno, como quieras bonita, pero Saito no está muy contento con esta decisión tuya, y ya sabes lo persuasivo que puede ser cuando quiere.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no está contento con mi decisión? –preguntó empezando a alterarse, no comprendía a qué venía todo aquello.

-Ahm –Kiwa se puso nerviosa y jugó con el bolígrafo que tenía entre manos- Saito me llamó porque no sabía donde encontrarte, le dije que no sabía donde estabas pues no te había buscado yo ningún hotel, que creí que estarías en casa de tu padre.

Akane no creyó una sola palabra, aquí pasaba algo más, y ella quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

-Saito fue quien llamó a los periodistas para confirmar que yo dormía en casa de Ranma, él sabía donde estaba… Quiere acabar con mi carrera y también con la de Ranma.

-Akane, Saito te quiere mucho, sabes que siempre ha estado muy enamorado de ti. No me extraña que quiera hacer todo lo posible para reconquistarte, y quién no lo haría, eres la mejor, eres Akane Tendo. Dale un tiempo y quizás tú también veas que lo echas de menos y que quieres volver con él –la peliazul levantó una ceja desconcertada, pero no quiso entrar en este tema.

-Entiendo, Kiwa-san, ¿podría preguntarte otra cosa?

-Dime bonita.

-¿Cómo es que en cinco años no he coincidido ni una sola vez en un torneo con Ranma?

-Pues, uhm, verás, ya sabes, tú compites en el apartado femenino, él en el masculino y pocas veces se dan en el mismo sitio o día. Además estuvisteis mucho tiempo en distintas ligas.

-Pero aún así, ya hace dos años que podríamos haber coincidido, sin embargo si algún torneo era mixto, nunca me has inscrito o siempre has buscado una excusa para que no fuera… es que… ¿no querías que coincidiera con él?

-Akane… Ranma es tu debilidad, lo supe desde el primer día en que te conocí. Por eso nunca quise juntaros en el mismo torneo, sabía que aquello te desestabilizaría, eso haría que no dieras todo de ti, acabarías perdiendo.

-Eso es cosa mía decidirlo. Quiero que me inscribas al torneo que tendrá lugar en dos meses en Nueva York. Sé que hace días de la inscripción, me da igual cómo lo logres, pero consígueme plaza en el campeonato.

-Pero Akane…

-Me has oído, por algo te pago. Nos vemos en Finlandia.

Akane se fue dando un fuerte portazo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Pudiera ser que la representante en la que confió todos estos años estuviera haciendo cosas para perjudicarla? Parecía que ella tuviera algo en contra de Ranma, o peor aún, algo en contra de que ella se viera con Ranma. Pero no iba a permitir que esto siguiera sucediendo, ella tomaría las riendas de su carrera y ella tomaría las decisiones que creyera oportunas. Ella sintió celos, celos de la relación de Saotome con Tomo, se veía que el hombre se preocupaba realmente por el chico, que hacía todo lo que podía para ayudarlo, para conseguir que fuera mejor, y ahora dudaba si Kiwa hacía lo mismo con ella. Este viaje a Tokio realmente estaba removiendo toda su vida y todo lo que creyó tener bajo control.

Llegó a casa de Ranma y él la estaba esperando con las luces apagadas, la mesa estaba preparada y el comedor tan sólo se veía iluminado por diez velas estratégicamente colocadas. Un pequeño ramo de flores adornaba el centro del mantel y dos platos que lucían exquisitos habían sido colocados delante de las únicas dos sillas que había en el piso.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Esto… ahm… es para agradecerte todo lo que me estás ayudando –dijo sudando nervioso, nunca había hecho nada tan romántico, y lo peor de todo es que había sido idea de Tomohisa.

-Es… eres… -no pudo continuar porque empezó a llorar de alegría y frustración por como había ido la reunión.

Se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre que conseguía desarmarla y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Akane, lo siento, si no quieres, espera voy a apagar las velas y, perdona, no debí… está fuera de lugar –decía él arrepentido de aquello. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No eran una pareja formal, claro que a ella eso no le haría ilusión.

-No, no, no es eso. Me encanta, me encanta –la chica levantó el rostro y besó con ternura a Ranma, él no supo qué pasaba, pero correspondió el beso con la misma delicadeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que cuando salimos nunca habías hecho nada como esto y ahora, bueno, me sorprendió. Son lágrimas de alegría tonto.

-Entonces ven, comamos antes de que se enfríe.

Ella no quiso comentarle nada de lo de su representante, él había hecho eso con una buena intención y ella no podía estar más feliz por aquella acción, así que decidió centrarse en la cena con Ranma y otro día ya vería cómo averiguar si su mánager era una buena persona o si al contrario se la había jugado todo este tiempo.

Cenaron degustando con alegría los platos que el joven Saotome había preparado mientras reían y conversaban de manera animada, cuando hubieron terminado de comer ella quiso preparar el postre para agradecerle la magnífica velada que él había organizado, así que cogió un poco de nata de la nevera del chico, le vendó los ojos y lo llevó hacia su habitación. Lo tumbó encima de la cama y lo desnudó lentamente, empezó a cubrir su cuerpo con nata y aunque él siempre prefirió el chocolate, esa noche cambió completamente de opinión. No había nada mejor que el sabor de Akane con un poco de crema montada.

Continuará…

….

¡Hola! Aquí va el capítulo 3, ya sólo quedan dos, avisé que sería corto.

¿Os suena el entrenador de Ranma? No pude evitar darle un papel en este fic.

No iba a responder comentarios, pero resulta que en el fondo me encanta hacerlo XD Mil gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, me animáis un montón a seguir escribiendo. Espero que sigáis disfrutando el fic. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Maat Sejmet:** ¡Muchas gracias! :)

 **ireland otaku:** Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta y haber leído mis otras historias :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **alix:** ¡Hola Alix! Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que disfrutes del fic y del carácter de los personajes, espero que así siga siendo en los capítulos que quedan :) ¡Saludos!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Hola C! Jajaja me alegra que el fic vaya sorprendiéndote :) Bueno, quise recalcar que con 20 años y pese a salir ya juntos ellos aún eran unos críos, como la mayoría de nosotros a esa edad, de ahí que siguieran siendo tímidos y no se atrevieran a algo más que unos besos, también seguían viviendo en casa de los Tendo y con los locos de Nerima, cosa que imposibilitaba demasiada intimidad XD ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **afrika:** ¡Hola Afrika! Me alegra que te guste, gracias :) ¡Saludos!

 **JHO:** ¡Hola JHO! Me alegra leerte por aquí, espero que disfrutes del fic. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **ivarodsan:** Jajaja, tranqui, no haré que sufran demasiado :P Mil gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!

 **Eliza tendo:** ^^ Gracias, espero que siga gustándote.

 **Esmeralda Saotom:** ¡Hola Esmeralda! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra enormemente leer que te gusta el fic :) ¡Un gran abrazo!

 **Any-Chan:** ¡Hola Any-chan (me encanta tu alias)! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste la historia. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Genma 345:** ¡Edgar! ¿Cómo andas? Me alegra que te guste la historia y sigue con tu fic, seguro que con paciencia sigues tirarlo para adelante. ¡Un abrazo!

 **caia-chan:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por comentar, espero que este cap responda tu pregunta sobre por qué Akane no había hecho oficial su compromiso. ¡Saludos!

 **litapaz:** ¡Litapaz, bonita! Muchas gracias por comentar, como me alegra que te guste el fic :) Sip, quería que se notara que Ranma no sabía afrontar muy bien la pérdida de un ser querido pues nunca tuvo una experiencia similar… es algo difícil de superar, aix. ¡Besitos amiga!

 **Nube Escarlata:** ¡Hola Nube! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que sigas la historia, me encantan las tuyas :) ¡Besos!

 **Annabf1982:** Anna! No esperava aquest comentari jaja, quina il·lusió, pel teu m'he animat a contestar les reviews :) Moltes gràcies pels ànims en serio. Ja em coneixes, saps que no sóc de finals tristons… ja veuràs com acaba, espero que t'agradi :) Una abraçada!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Sae linda! Lamento mil haberte hecho poner sad, no era mi intención :( Espero que te guste la historia y los pocos caps que le quedan, creo que no serán mucho más tristes que este! Te mando un mega abrazo y espero ponerte una sonrisa en algún momento con algún trozo del fic ^^Sonrisas y lágrimas 4 ever :D Muaks.

 **Haruri Saotome :** ¡Hola amiga! Cuanto tiempo, me alegra de seguir leyéndote por aquí :) Y como me alegra que te interese el fic. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Holaa! Ohh como siento haber hecho que lloraras, aunque sí que fue un capítulo con trocicos tristes :( Espero que con este hayas sonreído un poco más :) Efectivamente, esta fue la primera vez que ellos dos "dormían" juntos, cuando salieron de jóvenes nunca cruzaron esa ralla :) ¡Besos y mil gracias por comentar! Por cierto, gracias por leerte mis otros fics ^^

 **Frankie Marin San:** ¡Muchas gracias Frankie! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí :)

Por cierto el próximo capítulo lo subiré el lunes, ¡buen fin de semana!


	4. ¿Adiós?

Al cabo de unos días Ranma y Akane se dirigieron hacia Nerima para despedirse como hubieran querido de Nodoka; él había comprado un ramo de flores blancas para colocarlas en la tumba de su madre, habían decidido no decir nada a su familia, pero irían a saludarlos una vez hubieran hecho aquello a lo que iban.

Los dos hicieron una reverencia al llegar al lugar, se sentaron, le ofrecieron las flores y le dijeron a la señora Saotome todo aquello que no pudieron decirle en vida. Ranma le pidió perdón repetidas veces por haberse ido de su lado, por haber perseguido su sueño aunque aquello implicara alejarse de ella, le agradeció todo lo que hizo por él y le contó anécdotas que nunca había tenido tiempo de explicarle. Akane le prometió que cuidaría de su único hijo y haría que su promesa fuera siempre cumplida, que Ranma sería siempre un hombre entre hombres. Finalmente, el chico colocó una foto de él con su madre, le dio un beso a la imagen y la instaló allí para que siempre le hiciera compañía, Akane le apretó el hombro para darle ánimos.

-Mamá, espero que estés orgullosa de mi pase lo que pase. Espero ser el hijo que te mereces y demostrarte que aunque no estés conmigo hago todo lo que está en mis manos para ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo, que los años que estuviste sin mi, que renunciaste a tu hijo para convertirlo en el mejor han valido la pena. Siempre te recordaré y te querré, vendré frecuentemente para estar aquí contigo, para traerte flores, para contarte cómo me va, los combates que he ganado, todo. Te quiero mamá, y te echo de menos. Te prometo que cuidaré de tu torpe esposo y que cuidaré también de Akane, sé que siempre la querrás como a una hija, así que haré lo posible para cumplir tu voluntad y conseguir que la marimacho no haga demasiadas tonterías –Akane sonrió ante la promesa del chico – volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Dicho eso Akane cogió su mano, él se sentía tremendamente mejor, haber podido despedirse así de su madre había hecho que se sintiera bien consigo mismo, fue como si hubiera podido comprobar que su madre lo perdonaba. Ambos decidieron ir hacia la casa de los Tendo después de aquella intensa mañana. Por primera vez en cinco años volvían a pasear agarrados por las calles de Nerima, era una sensación magnífica, sin igual, el de la trenza creía que nunca volvería a repetir algo así y por suerte lo había logrado. Aquí no debía preocuparse de estúpidos paparazzis, aquí podía comportarse libremente, ya no había Shampoos, Kunos o Ukyos acechando, ahora sólo estaban ellos dos. Estos días con Akane habían sido los mejores en mucho tiempo y aunque se habían portado como una pareja dentro de las paredes de su piso, nunca se atrevieron a darse ninguna muestra de afecto en público pues el centro de Tokio era un lugar donde los periodistas vivían siempre en alerta.

Ambos sintieron que de nuevo eran dos adolescentes empezando una relación, tanto era así que Ranma no aguantó las ganas que tenía y llevó a Akane al parque donde por primera vez profundizaron un beso. Ella sonrió al ver donde él se dirigía y sin poder evitar soltar una traviesa risita lo siguió sin decir nada. Él la cogió en brazos y saltando de tejado en tejado llegaron al árbol donde ellos dos se encontraban cinco años atrás a escondidas, nadie sabía que allí era donde los jóvenes iban para estar a solas. Aunque nunca fueron más allá, sí que llegaron a besarse y ese fue el lugar donde por primera vez el de la trenza se atrevió a intensificar sus tímidos besos.

Al llegar él se sentó en el suelo, en la base del apartado árbol donde algunas raíces le servían para apoyar su espalda y ella no dudó en colocarse encima de él a horcajadas y rodear su cuello con sus brazos entrelazando sus dedos en pelo del chico. Él la miró agarrando su espalda con fuerza y la acercó lo máximo que pudo a su cuerpo, sin dudarlo un segundo apresó los labios de Akane con los suyos y se sumergió en una infinita paz que llegaba desde el cálido cuerpo de la delicada chica. Con aquel beso jugaron con sus lenguas, saborearon sus bocas, recordaron su tiempo juntos y poco a poco encendieron de nuevo aquella llama ardiente que siempre se prendía cuando se juntaban demasiado. Aquella sensación era todavía muy nueva, ahora ya no tenían ningún límite impuesto, Ranma ya no sabía cuando frenar, su control ya no era necesario, así que se dejaba llevar. Acariciaba el cuerpo de Akane con una energía abrumadora, eso a ella la excitaba en demasía, pero por suerte ella era más consciente de su entorno y supo frenar con delicadeza a su ansioso compañero. Le hizo entrar en razón y le convenció de que un parque no era el mejor lugar público para estar haciendo las cosas que estaban haciendo, o que llegarían a hacer si ninguno se serenaba. Él rio por su atrevimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un hotel o en su casa, es que aquella dulce muchacha de cabello azulado lo estaba volviendo loco últimamente.

Con un poco más de cautela pues no querían llamar la atención de sus familiares, se dirigieron hacia el dojo donde ambos se conocieron. Los dos fueron recibidos con gran alegría y con cierto desconcierto, desde luego no esperaban que ellos aparecieran juntos por allí. Hacía años que no los veían entablar una conversación de más de cinco frases, y sin embargo allí tenían a los que un día creyeron que serían el matrimonio que heredaría y uniría sus escuelas. Los patriarcas sonrieron escondiendo una botella de sake, aunque rápidamente y por suerte, Kasumi intervino. Con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera amenazó a los dos hombres, quienes mágicamente entendieron que no era momento de persuadir o presionar a nadie, así que se limitaron a felicitarlos por sus triunfos y alabaron que después de tanto tiempo pudieran mantener una amistad tan cordial como la que ahora mostraban. En el dojo ahora vivían Soun, Kasumi y su marido el doctor Tofu, Genma, quien se había instalado allí desde la pérdida de su esposa y el maestro Happosai. Nabiki sin embargo residía en las afueras de Tokio, a una hora de Nerima, donde dirigía un famoso bufet de abogados junto con su novio, Tatewaki Kuno.

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo seguía siendo la que se encargaba de todas las tareas del hogar, y como de costumbre preparó algo de té y lo sirvió a los dos invitados que ahora sonreían mientras hablaban con sus padres en la mesa.

-Papá, he pensado que si quieres, bueno, puedes venir a vivir conmigo, creo que a mamá le gustaría que estuviéramos juntos. Yo viajaré mucho pero intentaría estar más en casa, además Nerima no está ni a 30 minutos en tren. Entiendo que aquí estás acompañado todo el día, sin embargo no quiero que seas una carga para el tío Soun.

-Hijo mío, te lo agradezco, pero mi amigo está siendo muy amable y me ha ofrecido quedarme aquí con él.

-Así es Ranma, tu padre es bienvenido aquí y puede quedarse siempre, igual que tú, ya sabes que esta casa es tu casa.

-Muchas gracias tío –dijo Ranma agradecido por todo aquello haciendo una reverencia.

-Hijo, yo me contentaré con que me mandes una parte de tu fortuna mensualmente, con unos 100.000 yenes al mes para pagar mis cosas creo que será suficiente.

-¿100.000 yenes? Nada de eso, eres lo peor viejo. El dinero se lo ingresaré a Kasumi y Tofu para cubrir tus gastos en el dojo, nada más.

-¡Qué cruel eres Ranma!

Soun, que ya sabía que Akane había roto su compromiso con Saito se sentía un poco incómodo en esa situación, pues a pesar de que él siempre quiso que Ranma fuera el marido de su hija no entendía muy bien si ella estaba jugando con él o con su otro exprometido, ya que recibía señales contradictorias por parte de cierto fotógrafo.

-Akane, cariño, sé que no es momento de hablar de esto pero debemos aprovechar que estás aquí.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-Es que hace unos días nos llegaron las invitaciones para tu boda con Saito –dijo el hombre sacando una caja y colocándola encima de la mesa.

-¿Mi boda con Saito? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó agitada.

-Nos mandaron 150 invitaciones para tu unión con él, según ellas vuestra boda es en tres meses.

-¡Tres meses! –gritó Ranma contrariado mirando la peliazul para rápidamente abrir la caja y observar las invitaciones con furia.

-No entiendo, nunca decidimos una fecha –comentó ella mirando las invitaciones horrorizada, además de una mentira eran muy feas.

-Hija, ¿tengo que mandarlas?

-¡No!

-Es que, verás, Saito me llamó para explicarme que todo esto de que lo habíais dejado era una estrategia de márketing para que ganaras más dinero.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Está loco!

-Dijo… dijo que seguramente vendrías con Ranma porque tu representante te lo recomendó, para que ambos estuvierais en las primeras páginas de las revistas si os pillaba algún fotógrafo y daros más fama.

Ranma la miró furioso, ¿acaso estaba jugando con él?

-¿Akane? –preguntó lleno de ira y celos.

-Te prometo que no sé nada… yo no…

-Esto es de locos.

-Hermana, si no es verdad lo de Saito, dile que deje de mandarnos cosas para la boda, incluso nos mandó telas para que escogiéramos el tipo de mantel que queríamos –prosiguió con su característica calma Kasumi.

-¡Pero de qué habla! –gritó ella con ansiedad.

-Nos dijo que la boda será en el dojo, como siempre quisiste…

-Me voy –dijo Ranma levantándose de golpe no queriendo escuchar nada de eso-. Tengo trabajo. Papá, si necesitas venir unos días a mi piso ya sabes que eres bien recibido. Gracias por todo tío. Kasumi, Tofu, hasta pronto. Akane, mandaré tus cosas aquí o al hotel que me digas.

-¡Ranma espera, espera! Es mentira, nunca hablé de esto con nadie.

-¿Cómo sabía tu mánager que vendrías conmigo aquí? Oh, vaya, justo unos días antes te reuniste con ella, qué casualidad.

-¡Créeme idiota!

-¡La idiota eres tú!

-Hija, Saito nos dijo que habías planeado ir a casa de Ranma para poder crear confusión, pero que nunca os habíais separado, que él había acordado formar parte de esta farsa por tu bien y tu fama. ¿Mentía?

-Por tu fama… -susurró Ranma incrédulo.

-No creas nada Ranma.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo crea si todo cuadra?

-¿Crees que me acostaría contigo si estuviera prometida aún? ¿Por quién me has tomado?

-¡Yo qué sé Akane, hace cinco años que apenas sé de ti! ¡Todo el día estabas con ese imbécil! –gritó cegado por los celos.

-¿Os… os… os…habéis… acostado? –preguntaron incrédulos los patriarcas de ambas familias mientras Kasumi se colocaba la mano en la boca y Tofu se sonrojaba.

-¡Sí! –gritaron los dos a la vez guiados por el odio sin saber lo que afirmaban.

-Pero tranquilos, no se repetirá –dijo con furia Akane.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no me acuesto con chicas que ya están comprometidas.

-Estás siendo un completo imbécil, yo no tengo nada que ver con Saito, nunca planeamos una fecha, nunca hablamos de invitaciones… además yo vine a tu casa para estar contigo, para ser una buena amiga, no planeé que acabáramos como hemos acabado.

-¿Y cómo hemos acabado si se puede saber? –rio Ranma sintiéndose un estúpido por no haber caído en todo esto- Necesito... Necesito irme de aquí.

Ranma salió por la puerta a toda velocidad. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Pasó de sentir que su vida con Akane esos días habían sido una maravilla a creer que era un maldito imbécil al que habían manipulado a su antojo. Por supuesto que ella no querría estar con él de nuevo… pero cómo había podido fingir ella tan bien, no podía creer que Akane fuera de este tipo de persona, ella era buena, amable… en cambio Saito… no sabía demasiado sobre él. Debía calmarse y ver cómo terminar con todo aquello, quizás lo mejor, después de todo sería olvidar estas increíbles semanas junto a la peliazul y seguir con su vida como había hecho los anteriores cinco años. La echaría de menos, sería insoportable no despertar junto a ella, pero estaba claro que cada vez que se juntaban algo tenía que salir mal. Si ella realmente quería casarse con Saito ya no lo sabía pero si la respuesta era afirmativa él no era nadie para interponerse, lo suyo con Akane terminó hacía demasiado tiempo. Sin tener muy claro nada decidió regresar a su apartamento, después de todo Akane había traído con ella una pequeña maleta así que no la dejaba sin nada, cuando pudiera ya le mandaría sus cosas o esperaría a que ella viniera a por ellas, total en tres días se iría de nuevo para siempre.

Akane lo vio irse y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, su hermana la abrazó y con suavidad la llevó a su habitación la cual seguía intacta pues a veces la joven Tendo iba allí a desconectar. Las dos se sentaron en la cama y cuando ella estuvo más calmada Kasumi le acarició la espalda.

-Akane-chan, ¿qué está pasando?

-No lo sé onee-chan, no lo sé, esto… todo lo que está pasando es superior a mi.

-No estás con Saito, ¿cierto?

-No, lo dejamos, dudaba si volver con él antes de regresar a Tokio pero ahora lo tengo muy claro, además todo lo que está haciendo… no sé por qué lo hace.

-Estará celoso de Ranma…

-Aún así, no tiene derecho a hacer nada de esto, está jugando conmigo, con vosotros, con Ranma… estas no son maneras, además me amenazó con arruinar mi carrera.

-Eso no está bien. Entiendo que quiera luchar por ti, pero no a base de engaños o amenazas.

-Yo no quiero volver con él… nunca lo amé como a… -ella volvió a callar mientras comenzaba a llorar y su hermana entendió lo que decía. Siguió acariciando a la chica de forma maternal.

-Akane-chan… ¿qué hay de lo que, uhm, lo que dijiste que hiciste con Ranma? –preguntó su hermana con vergüenza.

-Yo… ahm –se sonrojó, ya ni recordaba lo que habían confirmado los dos- estos días con Ranma, hemos estado… no sé ni cómo decirlo… ha sido mágico Kasumi onee-chan. Hemos estado tan bien, ha sido como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado… hemos estado actuando como una pareja, él es…

-Lo amas –afirmó la mayor con su tierna sonrisa.

-Yo… sé que volveremos a separarnos, sólo quería ver cómo sería mi vida con él, un pequeño vistazo a lo que un día soñé, pensé que podría llevarlo bien, pero es muy difícil saber que nos separaremos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tendríais que separaros? Es obvio que no queréis.

-Porque es lo mejor para los dos, si ninguno va a renunciar a su carrera no veo como podemos estar juntos. Miles de chicas lo persiguen, yo vería las fotos y enloquecería, pero también enloquecería si lo obligara a dejarlo todo por mi, y yo… a mi me gusta competir, de esto he hecho mi vida… además no sé si él quiere que lo intentemos, quizás le está bien pasar estos días conmigo y luego, luego volver a lo de siempre. Es… no sé qué pasa por mi cabeza, no sé qué es lo mejor, no sé qué debo hacer… Una parte de mi quiere estar con Ranma, dios sólo de pensar que no lo veré muero, pero por otra parte quizás esto es una ilusión de los magníficos días que he pasado con él. Con todo lo de tía Nodoka él está vulnerable, sensible, y seguramente esto afecte sus decisiones, no podemos tomar una decisión ahora, no sería justo para él. Además mira cómo reaccionamos ahora, volvimos a gritarnos, a discutir… está claro que aún tenemos cosas por arreglar, quizás hemos estado tan bien porque sabíamos que tarde o temprano terminaría. ¡Arg esto es muy difícil! –Gritó la joven agarrando con fuerza sus cabellos en señal de frustración- Hace tres meses estaba comprometida con Saito y ahora mírame… –Kasumi la miró comprobando que su hermana estaba hecha un lío. Ella sabía lo mal que lo pasó Akane la primera vez que se separó de Ranma, fue una decisión muy dura para ambos, pero al tomarla creyeron que hacían bien, y que ahora se replantearan estos cinco años de lejanía era algo que les costaba asimilar.

-Yo no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer Akane-chan, pero no quiero que te des cuenta de tu error cuando sea demasiado tarde, piensa bien en lo que harás, en lo que haréis. Primero soluciona tus problemas con Saito si tienes seguro que eso sí ha terminado y luego ya, piensa en tu futuro, en si renunciar a Ranma es suficiente premio como para ser feliz compitiendo o si merece la pena arreglar vuestras diferencias.

-Eso haré onee-chan, gracias por tus consejos.

-Siempre que los necesites Akane-chan, cuenta conmigo –terminó de hablar su hermana dándole un cálido abrazo.

…

Ranma llegó a su apartamento. Aquella noche dormiría allí e intentaría descansar para que al día siguiente pudiera pensar con mayor claridad y asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Consiguió pegar ojo unas escasas cuatro horas pues había estado recordando lo sucedido y repitiéndose que había sido un completo idiota. Él no era el novio de Akane, jamás hablaron de exclusividad, ni siquiera hablaron de sus sentimientos con claridad, aunque él creyó que no era necesario. Había estado tan bien con la joven Tendo que olvidó que aquello que estaban teniendo era un pequeño paréntesis en sus vidas, que en muy pocos días volverían a su agitada rutina cada uno en una punta distinta del mundo. Era difícil comprender aquello, pero la pelea que habían tenido le había confirmado una vez más que ellos dos seguían, muy en el fondo, siendo aquellos dos adolescentes que se gritaban por todo en lugar de solucionar civilizadamente sus discusiones.

Se acicaló como pudo y se dirigió hacia su gimnasio, no sólo para entrenar sino para hablar con Tomo, quien normalmente le daba sabios consejos. Llegó y su mánager le vio la cara, le pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho pues entendió que se acercaba una conversación un tanto privada.

-Ranma las ojeras te llegan al suelo –comentó sentándose en su silla.

-Lo sé, no he dormido mucho –respondió frotándose los ojos mientras se acomodaba.

-¿Es por Akane?

-Puede…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos discutido, bueno más bien, no sé, ¿si no estamos saliendo podemos discutir? No sé qué somos, no sé qué quiere de mi.

-¿Y qué tal si se lo preguntas?

-La cosa es que ayer en casa de su padre descubrí que su ex sigue preparando la boda que yo no sabía se iba a celebrar.

-¿¡Akane sigue con él!?

-No lo sé, ella dice que no, que él lo ha inventado todo… además su representante también dijo cosas extrañas, como que todo esto lo hacían para una campaña de márketing ¿pero para qué? Akane es más que famosa ya…

-¿Confías en ella?

-Claro que confío en ella, pero a la vez me pregunto ¿Debería? Hace cinco años que no he sabido casi nada de ella. Yo he cambiado, ella también… yo no… no quiero pensar que me engañó, pero es que tampoco puedo reclamarle nada, no somos nada.

-Desde que ella llegó has estado de muy buen humor, más feliz.

-Lo sé.

-Es por Akane, ella consigue hacerte sonreír.

-Lo sé Tomo.

-Es el amor de tu vida Ranma.

-Eso también lo sé.

-¡Entonces! ¡Arg! Nunca conocí a dos personas tan tercas como vosotros dos. Cuando empezamos con todo esto te dije que no era buena idea separarte de Akane… que la echarías de menos, y así ha sido hasta ahora. Ranma ¿por qué? ¿por qué no estáis juntos?

-No sé si es lo que ella quiere. Mira Tomo, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero mírate a ti, tampoco tienes pareja, has renunciado al amor para dedicarte a esto, a lo que amas, a lo que te gusta. ¿Por qué yo no puedo? He luchado mucho para llegar donde estoy, lo mismo Akane. En estos cinco años ella ha sido feliz, no me necesita… ¡incluso encontró otro prometido joder! Y yo he sobrevivido sin ella. Si prefiere a ese Saito, o a quien sea, por mi… mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré, es todo lo que quiero.

-Quizás ella es feliz a tu lado.

-Eso… no lo sé, a veces creo que nos falta un pequeño empujón, un algo que nos indique el camino correcto, que nos diga si debemos seguir juntos o no. Creo que estas semanas hemos avanzado muy rápido, nos hemos aferrado a lo que tuvimos, ha sido bonito pero ha sido pasional e inconsciente, ahora debemos darnos un tiempo para pensar con claridad. Creo que nos irá bien estar un tiempo separados para darnos cuenta de lo que queremos, de lo que vamos a hacer con nuestras carreras y nuestro futuro.

-Wow Ranma, no sabía que pudieras ser tan maduro.

-Ya, a veces yo también me sorprendo. Soy magnífico.

-Y ególatra.

-Bueno, no podía ser perfecto… -dijo más animado –Tomo gracias por ser tan buen amigo.

-Ranma… quisiera decirte algo –dijo el mánager agachando la cabeza –perdóname Ranma, creí que no debía decírtelo, creí que te dolería, pero con lo que me has contado empiezo a sospechar que algo va mal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace años me reuní con la mánager de Akane porque quería hablar conmigo. Me dijo que Akane le había pedido específicamente no coincidir contigo en ningún torneo. Me sorprendió mucho, pero pocos meses después anunció que salía con ese fotógrafo y entonces pensé que quizás… ella decía la verdad. Desde ese momento intenté cuadrar tus combates con ella evitando que os encontrarais, hasta la fecha nunca habíais coincidido pero con el tiempo ella y tú podríais haber competido por el mismo trofeo. Me dijo que ella estaba muy enamorada de Saito y que no quería verte o que él la relacionara contigo de ningún modo. Yo no lo hice por ella, lo hice por ti, porque creí que no merecías ese trato por parte de nadie. Si ella no quería verte yo no haría nada que te dañara… Dejaría que tú también siguieras con tu vida, que pasaras página. Lo siento tanto…

-¿Qué Akane hizo qué? –dijo el pelinegro asombrado.

-Eso dijo Kiwa, ese es el nombre de la representante de Akane, sin embargo hace un tiempo que dudo que eso sea cierto. No quise decirte nada porque vi que ya no hablabas casi de Akane, creí que la habías olvidado, sobre todo al ver que conquistabas otras chicas y eso… pero Kiwa nunca me dio buena espina. Creo que Akane tiene razón y ella no planeó nada, seguramente fue Kiwa quien quiere manipular a tu chica para ganar más dinero.

-¡Yo nunca dejé de pensar en Akane! ¡Eso debiste habérmelo dicho!

-No quería que entristecieras, pensé que ya lo habías superado y no quise remover mierda del pasado. ¡Pero está claro que no! Y ahora me siento tan culpable… De verdad que mi intención era protegerte Ranma…

-Dame la dirección de esa desgraciada.

Ranma corrió hacia el despacho de la "representante" de Akane. Estaba furioso, sabía que quizás Akane no tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero estaba seguro de que ella nunca haría nada tan ruin como pedirle a su mánager no coincidir con él, ella siempre demostró ser una excelente amiga, y cuando se veían en reuniones familiares siempre tuvo una sonrisa para él aunque su prometido estuviera presente.

Sabía que algo pasaba, algo que no le gustaba para nada. Como ella o el maldito Saito se hubieran aprovechado de su pequeña peliazul lo pagarían muy caro.

Entró al edificio con una sola cosa en mente, tan decidido iba que ni las recepcionistas pudieron evitar que se introdujera sin permiso alguno en el despacho de Kiwa. Su mirada se clavó en el escritorio, allí no sólo estaba la mujer a la que Akane había confiado su carrera, sino también el exprometido que obviamente jugó con la vida de la joven Tendo.

-¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí? –vociferó abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared.

-¿Se-señor Saotome? –dijo asustada la mánager levantándose veloz por el susto.

-Ranma, cuanto tiempo –saludó sudando Saito alargando su mano.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, ¿qué es lo que estáis tramando?

-Na-nada –respondió el chico escondiendo rápidamente unos papeles en su espalda.

-Déjame ver eso –amenazó el de la trenza.

-No es nada.

-Que me lo des –exigió Saotome saltando delante de él. Saito asustado le entregó los documentos.

En ellos se podían ver los contratos y las facturas que Kiwa había estado cobrando a Saito. Era un contrato donde se especificaba que el exprometido de Akane pagaría mensualmente a la representante a cambio de que ella hiciera cuanto estuviera en su poder para aconsejar a Akane que siguiera con él, impedir que lo dejara, imposibilitar que los medios se enteraran de su ruptura. Estaba todo tan bien descrito que no tenías que ser ningún letrado o abogado para entender que, básicamente, el contrato estipulaba que Kiwa manipulara la voluntad de Akane para que Saito se viera beneficiado en todo momento.

Los documentos tenían distintas fechas, los primeros que Ranma leyó con atención se trataban de días recientes, sin embargo los últimos tenían una antigüedad de más de dos años. En ellos había diversas cláusulas para conseguir que la Tendo evitara ver a Ranma Saotome a toda costa y que Kiwa hiciera cuanto estuviera en su mano para conseguir que Akane se fijara en Saito y saliera con él. Kiwa fue quien aconsejó a Akane que se hiciera la sesión fotográfica con él, y ella fue quién le comió la cabeza para que intentara olvidar a Ranma con él.

-Habéis… habéis estado jugando con Akane… -comentaba incrédulo leyendo todas las condiciones del contrato.

-¡Claro que no!

-No mientas, juro que te voy a partir la cara –dijo colérico el pelinegro cogiendo del cuello a Saito y levantándolo del suelo para estamparlo contra la pared.

-Señor Saotome, cálmese, sé que está enfadado pero entiéndalo, esto son sólo negocios. Yo ganaba dinero, Saito fama y a su amada, y Akane seguía aumentando sus ingresos y sus entrevistas en exclusiva. Todos salíamos ganando.

-A Akane le importa una mierda ganar más… ella no merece nada de esto… cuando se entere…

-¡No se lo digas Ranma! –gritó Saito-. Puede que al principio sólo me acercara a ella para darme a conocer, pero luego me enamoré de ella. Me vi obligado a seguir con los contratos porque yo estaba seguro de que ella seguía amándote a ti. Gritaba tu nombre en sueños, miraba tus combates sin perderse ninguno, guardaba tus fotografías junto a sus bienes más preciados… yo sólo quise evitar que volviera a sentir algo por ti.

-Eso no era decisión tuya…

-Yo…

-Te voy a dar dos opciones Saito, o se lo dices tú a Akane o lo haré yo.

-No se lo digas por favor.

-¿Quién ha estado preparando toda la mierda de la boda? –Kiwa y Saito se miraron y apretaron los labios.

-Ese… era nuestro intento para que la familia de Akane la convenciera de seguir adelante con el compromiso.

-¡¿Es que os da igual lo que ella quiera?! –Ranma no aguantó más y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago al muchacho.

-¡No le hagas daño Saotome o te denunciaremos! –gritó la mánager.

-Como si me importara mucho eso, lo que quiero es que habléis con Akane y le expliquéis toda esta mierda porque no merece nada de esto, ni a un novio de mierda como tú ni a una farsante como esta. ¿No dices que la amas? Tienes una manera muy lamentable de demostrarlo…

-Hablas como si tú, Saotome, la hubieras tratado mucho mejor –respondió con una maligna sonrisa el fotógrafo agarrándose el vientre para calmar el dolor del golpe.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú la abandonaste para perseguir tu sueño, para conseguir la fama que querías. Será que tú y yo no somos tan distintos.

-Te equivocas, aquello lo acordamos los dos, nunca quise hacer daño a Akane.

-Pero se lo hiciste… maldito egoísta.

Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza, no podía seguir allí con aquellos dos desgraciados.

-Lo diré una última vez, si esta noche Akane no sabe nada de esto se lo contaré yo mismo, y créeme que eso no le gustará nada.

-Ni se te ocurra dormir con ella.

-Lo siento, pero no obedezco órdenes de nadie. Tienes hasta las once –fue lo último que el de la trenza dijo largándose del despacho con los documentos en la mano.

…

Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando Ranma seguía dando vueltas como un perro ansioso en su comedor. Miraba el teléfono y comprobaba que estuviera conectado. Esperaba que ella lo llamara, que le diera alguna pista de que estaba bien, que ese cretino de su exprometido le había contado todo, le había dicho como habían estado jugando con ella. Él no quería ser quien se lo dijera, creía que era mejor que ella lo escuchara de la voz de los culpables para que lo comprendiera y viera la gravedad de la situación, después de todo él no se sentía nadie para darle la noticia, no después de cómo la había tratado en su casa.

Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y nada sabía de ella. Si a las once no recibía señales suyas se dispondría a telefonearla para contarle todo y también, por supuesto, para pedirle perdón por haber dudado de ella y haber actuado como lo había hecho. Además sus cosas seguían en su piso y tarde o temprano tendría que mandárselas o llevárselas. No podía creer que a dos días de su partida ellos estuvieran así, no podía creer que aquella especie de luna de miel que habían estado viviendo hubiera terminado de la peor de las maneras.

Estaba a punto de marcar el número de casa de los Tendo cuando escuchó como alguien picaba a su puerta, no a su timbre o al interfono, a su puerta directamente. No lo dudó un momento, supo que era ella. Abrió deprisa y ambos se miraron unos instantes sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Hola.

-Hola Akane.

-Ehm, tenía tus llaves pero no creí apropiado entrar sin más.

-Tranquila, no me hubiera importado.

-Vengo a traértelas y a por mis cosas.

-Está bien… pasa, pasa.

La chica se fue hasta la habitación que había estado usando, pero antes de que pudiera entrar él cogió su mano con delicadeza.

-Lo siento Akane, siento haber dudado de ti, siento haberte gritado y haberme ido sin más…

-No pasa nada, yo también te grité.

-Lo sé pero…

-Es normal Ranma, seguramente yo también me hubiera puesto así.

-Has… ¿has hablado con Saito?

-Sí, me llamó hace unas horas –le dijo enseñándole los puños enrojecidos.

-¿¡Te ha hecho algo!?

-No, no, más bien fui yo al enterarme de todo. Me fui al despacho de mi "mánager" y le di un puñetazo a la pared, y a él una buena bofetada… he despedido a Kiwa también y bueno, he llamado a Nabiki para que organice todo, voy a denunciarlos a los dos y teniendo el apoyo del bufete de mi hermana y de Kuno estoy segura de que recibirán su castigo.

-Si quieres el teléfono de Tomo él podría ayudarte con lo de buscar representante…

-Tranquilo Ranma, estaré bien. Nabiki por ahora será mi mánager, siempre quiso serlo y creo que es el momento. Mañana haremos una rueda de prensa.

-Me alegro entonces… Por cierto, toma, todos los contratos de esos dos, seguro que te ayudan a lograr que paguen por lo que han hecho.

-Gracias Ranma. Bueno, recojo mis cosas y me voy, no quiero molestarte más.

-Es tarde.

-Sí, por eso quiero darme prisa.

-Quédate hoy Akane… en serio, no quiero que regreses a estas horas sola.

-No me pasará nada.

-No estás en condiciones de volver, te veo triste.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté?! En menos de un mes he descubierto que el que fue mi prometido, uno al que ahora veo que nunca amé, me ha estado mintiendo durante dos años, he perdido a mi representante que me usó como quiso para ganar dinero y encima todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo… no puedo con todo esto –ella comenzó a llorar, estaba a punto de dejarse caer al suelo por la impotencia pero él la sujetó a tiempo y la abrazó con muchísima fuerza .

Akane estuvo largo y tendido llorando, tanto que al final se quedó dormida en los brazos de Ranma. Él la tumbó en su cama y la estuvo acariciando hasta que él también cayó rendido y empezó a soñar.

La mañana siguiente despertaron y desayunaron juntos en silencio, después de aquello Akane creyó que era momento de recoger sus cosas e ir a casa de su padre para despedirse de su hermana y de él. El de la trenza le dijo que la acompañaría, pero ella se negó, no quería que perdiera más días de entreno. Los dos se fueron lentamente hacia la puerta, no habían hablado demasiado de lo que había pasado ni el día anterior ni las semanas que habían estado juntos, y pese a la discusión de ayer, los dos se sentían terriblemente mal por tener que separarse, por tener que decirse adiós una vez más.

Sin decir nada él se aferró a ella, agarró con fuerza su espalda y escondió su rostro entre el pelo y el cuello de la muchacha. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y aspiró fuerte aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba tener impregnado en su piel. Los minutos pasaban pero ninguno movía una sola mano para separarse, pues era más que obvio que ninguno quería.

-En serio Akane, perdóname por todo.

-Estás más que perdonado Ranma.

-No quiero que te vayas pensando que soy un idiota.

-Eso siempre lo he pensado, no es nada nuevo –siguió un poco más animada, lo que tranquilizó al pelinegro.

-Vaya marimacho, no tenías que ser tan sincera.

Él se alejó levemente de ella y sin poder aguantar más la besó. Le dio un suave y lento beso que ella aceptó de buen grado. Saboreó sus labios pensando que quizás era la última vez que lo hacía, devolviéndole con ternura la acción ella volvió a besarlo. El juego que sus labios estaban jugando parecía interminable, la cosa comenzó de manera tímida, pero ahora el momento comenzaba a subir de tono y Akane lo frenó.

-Ranma, creo que ha sido una mala idea que me quedara aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene esto?

-No puedo estar contigo así, no quiero separarme de ti y sin embargo sé que tengo que hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo hagas Akane –dijo él agarrando la espalda de la chica atrayéndola hacia él – entonces no te separes de mi.

-¡No me pidas más eso! ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿De mi?

-Exacto, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme yo? ¿Por qué no vienes tú a Finlandia o a donde quiera que vaya?

-¡Ya sabes por qué! No puedo abandonar mi carrera.

-Ni yo la mía Ranma…

-Lo sé, lo sé… esta es la misma discusión que tuvimos hace cinco años.

-Sí… Han pasado demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido Ranma. Estos días han sido fantásticos pero… creo que tenemos muchas cosas en las que pensar. Tu acabas de perder a tu madre, yo acabo de descubrir que mis últimos dos años de vida han sido una mentira manipulada.

-Entiendo…

-¿Crees que esto fue un error? –dijo la chica empezando a notar como su corazón se quebraba señalándose a ella y a Ranma.

-No digas eso, claro que no ha sido un error. No cambiaría ni un segundo del que he pasado a tu lado estos días.

-Yo… yo tampoco.

-Akane no puedo pedirte nada… pero qué te parece si, bueno, en dos meses ambos iremos a Estados Unidos, al torneo… probemos como nos van estos dos meses solos y hablemos en Nueva York, encontrémonos allí. Pensemos en lo que ha pasado, calmemos nuestros sentimientos, entendamos qué queremos.

-¿Quieres decir que hablemos de nosotros en dos meses?

-Exacto, tenemos dos meses para ver hacia dónde va nuestra vida, nuestra carrera… Veamos qué tal va esta separación, si podemos vivir con los celos al vernos en fotos con otros, al tener que contentarnos con vernos a través de un televisor, si nuestros horarios nos dejan tiempo para nosotros, si nos… si nos echamos de menos…

-Te echaré de menos –dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico.

-Y yo Akane…

-Está bien. Dos meses separados y luego, luego veamos hacia donde iremos.

-Exacto, dos horribles meses –dijo él besándole la frente.

-Quién sabe, quizás conoces a una divina chica rubia de pelo largo y liso, grandes ojos azules y pechos exuberantes –respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Quién sabe… aunque lo más importante es que sepa en qué tipo de plato servirme la nata –respondió él bromista guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos se abrazaron y sonrieron al ver que una vez más podían despedirse cordialmente, renunciando de nuevo a ese amor al que ninguno de los dos quería renunciar y que sin embargo se empeñaban en ahuyentar. Él no podía pedirle que lo dejara todo por él, y ella tampoco, pero a la vez su orgullo no les permitía verbalizar lo que sus corazones les estaban gritando: quédate, no te separes jamás del amor de tu vida.

-Akane, antes de que te vayas, y sin cambiar nada de lo que acabamos de acordar, quiero… quiero que sepas que desde hace cinco años vivo por y para ti sin saberlo, te amo Akane, no dejé de hacerlo nunca, y no creo que deje nunca de hacerlo.

-No digas esas cosas, conseguirás hacerme llorar –dijo ella un poco más animada después de escucharlo, él le secó las lágrimas con grandísima ternura –yo también te amo Ranma Saotome, y siempre lo haré.

Los dos se besaron por última vez no queriendo terminar con aquel momento, sin embargo el reloj le indicaba a ella que era hora de ir hacia Nerima y prepararse para no perder el avión al día siguiente, además daría una improvisada rueda de prensa para hacer oficial su soltería y aclarar todo lo de Saito y Kiwa.

Se prometieron que se verían en el torneo de Estados Unidos, y así, sin más, volvieron a andar por distintos caminos.

Cuando Ranma cerró la puerta se apoyo en ésta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, ¿estaban volviendo a cometer el mismo error que cinco años atrás? Serían dos meses llenos de angustia, dos meses en los que deberían descubrir qué querían realmente, dos meses en los que deberían decidir si compartirían su vida o si por otro lado, se separarían para siempre.

Continuará...

...

¡Hola! Ando con poco tiempo, pero no me olvido de agradeceros mucho el apoyo en el fic y los comentarios que me dejáis, gracias a **Guest, Afrika, litapaz, ivarodsan, Esmeralda Saotom, Eliza tendo, CarlosKelevra88, Frankie Marin San, Nube Escarlata, paulayjoaqui, Haruri Saotome, SaeKodachi47.** Gracias a todos por leer y seguir la historia aunque sea desde el silencio y anonimato, lo que importa es que disfrutéis de la lectura. Espero que os haya gustado este intenso capítulo. El próximo será el último.

¡Abrazos!


	5. Dos meses

De aquel día habían pasado ya dos meses, Ranma se encontraba en Nueva York, había aterrizado hacía menos de 24 horas y es que el campeonato estaba previsto a las 7 de aquella tarde. Estaba en su camerino meditando, este era el torneo más importante de toda América, sería televisado en todo el mundo y además sabía que Akane estaría participando en él, lo cual lo ponía el doble de nervioso.

Desde su despedida en su apartamento no habían vuelto a hablar, intentó llamarla pero nunca se atrevió a a hacerlo, siempre pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla un tiempo sin presiones, tal y como habían acordado. Creyó que ambos necesitaban aquellos meses que se dieron para aclimatarse a la nueva situación. La echó de menos cada día al llegar de sus entrenos, echaba de menos su sonrisa por las mañanas, sus abrazos por las noches, debía reconocer que si antes le era difícil vivir sin ella, pese a que se había acostumbrado, ahora le parecía imposible poder seguir sin verla a diario.

Había pensado cada segundo de aquellos dos eternos meses en lo qué le diría cuando la viera; le repetiría que la amaba las veces que hiciera falta, que la vida sin ella no tenía sentido, que haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado, y si eso implicaba tener que dejar de competir que así fuera. Nada era más importante que ella, tardó en darse cuenta pero los días que compartió con aquella dura chica en su apartamento fueron suficientes como para hacerle abrir los ojos y confirmar que la mujer de su vida, aquella que lo hacía feliz y con quien se sentía completo era Akane Tendo.

A través de revistas descubrió que se destapó todo el escándalo de Kiwa y Saito, quienes no quedaron demasiado bien parados de cara a la prensa, pues como era de esperar, fueron cruelmente acribillados por las duras palabras de algunos de los periodistas. Nabiki hizo un buen trabajo, sabía que si había alguien que pudiera difundir rápidamente todo este enredo esa persona sería la mediana de las Tendo, y no se equivocaba. La noticia corrió como la pólvora y aquello hizo que la fama de la peliazul aumentara todavía más, cosa que por un lado desagradaba al joven Saotome pues al conocer su soltería millones de parásitos intentaron conquistarla. Todo apuntaba a que durante los primeros días los medios persiguieron de manera incesante a Akane para que diera su opinión, para que explicara si Ranma había tenido algo que ver en su decisión de dejar a Saito, pero ella siempre supo acallar muy bien los cotilleos y nunca nadie sospechó de la pequeña aventura que vivieron en Tokio. Por supuesto que a partir de entonces las cámaras se habían posado sobre ellos, por eso no era de extrañar que las portadas de las revistas fueran adornadas por fotografías de Akane con hombres o Ranma con mujeres y aunque aquello lo ponía irracionalmente celoso sabía perfectamente que aquellos hombres con los que veía a su peliazul serían amigos o abogados o entrenadores, o como mínimo eso era lo que deseaba con toda su alma. Al escuchar algún tema relacionado con ella por la radio o la televisión no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y verla en brazos de otro, aquello lo enfurecía, lo enloquecía y fue aquello lo que provocó que tomara una certera decisión; Akane nunca sería de alguien que no fuera él.

Ranma pasó los dos meses entrenando como nunca había hecho, quiso centrarse en aquello para que el tiempo pasara rápido. Tomo lo ayudó a superar aquellos días y a hacerle entender que en dos meses debía sincerarse con Akane, que ya había sido suficientemente idiota como para perderla dos veces, no quería que volviera a ver al amor de su vida partir para siempre. Entrenaba las 24 horas del día y ni los pequeños torneos a los que tuvo que acudir hicieron que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, ahora lo tenía claro, nada merecía la pena si no era a su lado.

Así pues aquellos intensos 60 días habían servido al joven de la trenza para poner su corazón en orden. Desde su llegada a la ciudad norteamericana intentó buscarla desesperadamente pues tenía que decirle todo aquello que se había preparado. Ahora que estaba decidido no habría motivo alguno que le impidiera sincerarse, o eso pensaba.

Se paseó por todo el complejo donde se llevaba a cabo el torneo, sin embargo no tuvo suerte, su nombre ni siquiera aparecía anunciado en los tablones. Creyó que quizás ella, recordando su "pacto", decidió no ir y así no tendría que romperle el corazón a él. Seguramente ella se había percatado de que Ranma era prescindible en su vida, que no valía la pena echar a perder su carrera por un tipo como él. Recorrió todas las gradas en búsqueda de la linda peliazul, pero nada, no hi había ni rastro de ella.

Quedaba menos de una hora para que su combate comenzara, miró el reloj abatido ya que aunque la pelea le importaba, era mucho más importante para él tener aquella necesaria conversación con Akane. Estaba tan ensimismado en su mundo que ni cuenta se dio de que habían picado a la puerta de su camerino, primero con calma, después de manera insistente. Al final reaccionó y abrió a aquel pesado que osaba molestarlo en un momento tan estresante.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin mirar al intruso.

-Sólo… vine a decirte una cosa –dijo con calma una voz muy reconocida por el muchacho.

-¡Akane! ¿Cómo estás? –corrió hacia ella y no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas– Pasa, pasa.

-Gracias Ranma –respondió sonriéndole –. Estoy bien, ¿tú? ¿Nervioso por el combate?

-Estoy bien, pero nah, no me preocupa el torneo, ya sabes que ganaré.

-No lo dudo –afirmó ella sentándose en una de las sillas sonriendo visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal estos dos meses?

-Bien, bien… -continuó ella sin decir demasiado, Ranma la notaba extraña, parecía incluso que temblaba.

-Creí que no vendrías -dijo el chico acercándose a ella, presentía que ella estaba más ansiosa que de costumbre -No te he visto en la pizarra.

-A eso venía Ranma, yo no voy a competir.

-¿Qué? No entiendo…

-No… no puedo hacerlo –confesó apartando la mirada de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enferma? –se acercó aún más hasta ella para tocarle la frente. Ella se giró un poco abochornada, él lo notó y apartó su mano.

-No… es… mira Ranma vine porque quería que te enteraras por mi ya que seguro que después del torneo todo el mundo lo sabrá.

-Di-dime –siguió con miedo.

-Verás yo no puedo competir porque… -calló de repente apretando los labios.

-Dilo ya Akane me va a dar un infarto.

-Tengo un buen motivo de acuerdo, pero es difícil decirlo, especialmente a ti –dijo ella tratando de calmarse.

-Está bien, tómate el tiempo que quieras –continuó él un tanto frustrado apoyándose en la pared a su lado.

-Estoy embarazada –soltó al cabo de unos minutos.

Ranma notó como su corazón se comprimía, se lo estreñían con fuerza y sin piedad, le dolió tanto que no pudo fingir su malestar. Akane lo vio, y colocó su mano en su pecho, quizás no había sido tan buena idea venir hasta aquí a decírselo. El pelinegro se quedó sin respiración, su pequeña y dulce Akane ¿embarazada? No podía asimilar tal cosa, no podía crear ninguna frase coherente, no podía reprimir el dolor que su pecho sentía.

Dos meses estuvo esperándola como un idiota, dos interminables meses en los que los días y las noches se habían convertido en una tortura por no tenerla cerca, y ahora que él creía que todo terminaría bien se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Cualquier oportunidad que hubiera tenido de ser feliz con ella acababa de escabullirse.

-Yo… bueno, lo siento, no sabía si decírtelo pero… esta mañana al hacerme las pruebas médicas para ver si todo estaba correcto para competir, me lo dijeron, aunque ya tenía mis dudas no quería creerlo.

-Está… esto… es…

-Tranquilo Ranma, entiendo, sólo quería que lo supieras por mi.

-Te lo… te lo agradezco –dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo ahm, voy a dejar de competir por ahora, obviamente, pero, uhm… bueno… esto es nuevo para mi también, no sé qué hacer –dijo desconcertada asimilando la noticia mientras se miraba el vientre.

-No te preocupes Akane, todo estará bien- continuó girándose hacia ella fingiendo una forzada sonrisa -¿Có-cómo estás?

-Estoy… la verdad es que estoy bien, ha sido una sorpresa, pero estoy feliz.

-Entonces me alegro por ti.

-Tú, bueno, lo que quería decir es que puedes involucrarte como quieras… entiendo si no quieres saber nada pero…

-Es tu hijo Akane –dijo interrumpiéndola- claro que quiero saber, sólo, no sé, ¿cómo involucrarme? –susurró llenándose de valor, esto le estaba doliendo tanto que lo único que quería hacer era llorar como nunca había hecho y salir corriendo de allí – Supongo que puede llamarme tío, imagino que estaría bien, no me importaría.

-Como un tío… -musitó ella notando como su respiración le fallaba.

-Sí… Si no quieres, yo pues, que no sepa de mi, no sé Akane, decídelo tú.

Justo en ese momento megafonía lo interrumpió y anunció que quedaban cinco minutos para que el combate de Ranma diera comienzo.

-Akane debo… -comentó señalando la puerta.

-Sí, mucha suerte Ranma –dijo ella luchando por no llorar delante de él.

-Ven aquí anda –él la abrazó de manera sincera, ella quedó petrificada –felicidades Akane, serás una madre excelente.

-Gra-gracias –comentó ella sin saber qué hacer con su abrazo.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós…-dijo el de la trenza sonriendo de lado con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Supongo –respondió ella con la mirada perdida.

Él se levantó hacia la puerta y la abrió para ir hacia el combate. Antes de salir se giró y con desgana habló a la que ya no consideraba su nada.

-Y bueno, felicita también al padre.

Akane se levantó de repente de la silla sorprendida.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabes, no quiero detalles, no por ahora o le rompería la cara, pero supongo que felicidades también para el padre de tu hijo, es muy afortunado.

-Ranma –dijo ella acercándose rápidamente hacia él –Ranma, ¿quién crees que es el padre?

-No lo sé Akane… no quiero saberlo por ahora.

-¡Ranma, el padre eres tú!

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién iba a ser el padre sino idiota? ¡Eres tú! Yo no he estado con nadie más, estoy de poco más de dos meses…

-¿Mío… mi… mi hijo? -Ranma la miró con asombro. Su mandíbula se desencajó y su mirada cambió de repente. No sabía qué hacer, o qué decir.

-Aha –dijo Akane agarrando la mano del pelinegro y colocándosela sobre su vientre.

-¿Voy a ser padre?

-Eso parece ¿Estás… contento? –dudó preocupada pues no lograba descifrar el comportamiento de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué si estoy contento? Estoy feliz, muy feliz, un hijo tuyo Akane, ¡De los dos! –Ranma la cogió y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos –Te amo tanto Akane, te he echado tanto de menos.

-Yo también Ranma, no hay día en que no haya pensado en ti –respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello.

-Dios creí que iba a morir cuando pensaba que te habías acostado con otro.

-Y luego soy yo la malpensada…

-Akane tenía un discurso preparado, quería decirte que he decidido estar contigo siempre, que haré lo que haga falta, que te amo, que dejaré todo…-ella colocó un dedo en sus labios para acallarlo pues veía que el pobre se estaba estresando.

-Ahora ya no tenemos más excusas Saotome –afirmó acariciando su barriga- estarás unido a mi para siempre. Yo también venía dispuesta a decirte lo mismo. Te amo , te amo Ranma, no quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

Los dos jóvenes se besaron con infinita felicidad mientras lágrimas de verdadero júbilo corrían por sus mejillas. Juntaron sus frentes como tantísimas veces habían hecho, la única diferencia es que ahora ya no había ninguna duda en sus mentes, su futuro ahora estaba más claro que nunca, no importaba nada más, tan sólo disfrutar del uno y del otro, y darle infinito amor al niño que Akane portaba en su vientre. Ranma no podía creerlo, aquella sensación de indestructible felicidad no la había experimentado en su vida, ahora sí estaba completo, ahora sí lo tenía todo claro, su vida no tenía sentido sin Akane, y es que aquella pequeña muchacha de mal carácter hacía que una y otra vez quisiera ser mejor persona, mejor para ella, y ahora también para su futuro hijo. Los dos seguían abrazados hasta que finalmente se separaron cuando megafonía anunció el inminente inicio del combate.

-Ganaré Akane, ganaré por ti y por nuestro bebé –afirmó con una brillante y radiante mirada acompañada por una inmensa sonrisa. Se agachó para besar el vientre de Akane y se fue dispuesto a vencer y luchar por su futuro.

….

Tres años y medio más tarde Akane se encontraba en el dojo Tendo sentada en el comedor esperando visitas. Su hermana Kasumi y su marido Tofu habían quedado en ir a verla junto con su pequeño hijo de tan sólo dos años. Cuando Kasumi quedó embarazada los dos decidieron ir a vivir a la consulta del doctor pues así él podría estar al pendiente de su mujer y de su niño cuando hiciera falta sin descuidar a sus pacientes. Nabiki también estaba siendo esperada por su hermana menor, ella llegaría de Osaka con su ahora ya esposo Tatewaki Kuno, aunque ningún retoño vendría con ellos pues la Tendo creía que no estaba hecha para ser madre todavía. Después del escándalo de Saito y Kiwa, el bufete de los Kuno recibió tantos halagos que acabó siendo uno de los más exitosos de todo Japón, ahora ya no sólo tenían una única sede, sino que abrieron hacía escasos meses la más grande en Osaka, lugar donde ahora residían.

Soun y Genma seguían viviendo en el dojo, el patriarca de los Saotome nunca se planteó abandonar aquel lugar, su amigo estaba allí y con eso el hombre tenía suficiente.

Akane por su parte se mudó allí cuando su pequeña nació. Aquella tarde se notaba excesivamente nerviosa, rondaba de arriba para abajo esperando que el reloj marcara las cinco de la tarde, sin embargo estaba distraída, por suerte para ella no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar mucho en aquello que la preocupaba pues tenía que cuidar de su querida hija.

Mikako tenía ahora casi tres años, era una dulce niña de mirada intensa, con unos ojos azules grandes y expresivos y una larga trenza negra igualita que la de su padre. Había heredado los finos rasgos de la tez de su madre y una piel pálida y delicada cual porcelana. Era increíblemente fuerte para su corta edad y aunque normalmente era de carácter apacible cuando se enfadaba no había quien se salvara de su diminuta pero efectiva furia.

Pocos minutos antes de lo acordado llegaron todos y ella los recibió como buena anfitriona.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa impacientes, sobre todo Akane que no paraba de jugar de manera nerviosa con el cabello de su hija, trenzando y destrenzando su fina cabellera.

-Cariño todo irá bien –le dijo su hermana mayor.

-Lo sé es sólo que… se me hace raro verlo ahí de nuevo.

-¿Es por la rueda de prensa?

-Eso también… no sé qué le preguntarán, no me apetece que hablen de lo que pasó con nosotros.

-Ya me lo imagino, es la primera vez que Mikako verá a su padre por televisión ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Oye Akane, no te pongas así… Seguro que ya no tiene animadoras –dijo con sarna Nabiki riéndose.

-¡No es por eso!

-¿Qué te parece ver a tu padre por ahí? –preguntó Soun a su nieta, ella frunció las cejas y miró a su madre en espera de una explicación.

-Mi-chan, ¿estás contenta por ver a papá en la tele? –le preguntó Akane con delicadeza a su hija señalándole el aparato.

-Papi, ¿tele? –dudó la niña.

-Así es, papá competirá hoy y lo verás por aquí –dijo ella señalando la televisión de nuevo.

-¿Lo echas de menos Akane? –preguntó Nabiki.

-Ya sabéis que sí…

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no has ido con él?

-Pues… yo… bueno, el torneo es en China, sé que quería que su hija lo viera en directo pero creí que no era prudente.

-¿Él lo sabe? Preguntó Tofu.

-No…

-¿El qué? –cuestionó Nabiki levantando una ceja.

-¡Que empieza! –gritó Soun.

Todos vieron el combate que Ranma luchó en la capital china. Como era de esperar él ganó. No le costó demasiado, su oponente no estaba a su altura, y la energía del pelinegro era asombrosa, tenía tantas ganas de impresionar a su hija que no lo pensó dos veces, no había razón alguna por la que perder, al contrario, le demostraría con orgullo a su niña lo que un Saotome es capaz de hacer.

-¡Papi guapo! –gritó Mikako aplaudiendo al ver que había ganado su padre.

-¿Crees que tu padre es guapo Mi-chan? –preguntó riendo Nabiki a su sobrina por su ocurrencia.

-Eso no es todo lo que le ha enseñado Ranma, mirad. Cariño, ¿quién es papi?

-¡El mejor! –vociferó la pequeña levantando las manos con emoción.

-¿Qué más es?

-Buapo, Fuerte, listo, asumbloso.

-Se dice asombroso mi amor.

-Asumbloso –repitió la niña mirando de reojo a su madre como si fuera ella la que lo pronunciaba mal.

-Es adorable –siguió Kasumi cogiendo en brazos a su sobrinita.

-La rueda de prensa está a punto de empezar –dijo Tofu subiendo el volumen.

Ranma se sentó una vez recuperado del torneo en la sala donde los periodistas le dispararían con mil preguntas. Él las había intentado practicar con Tomo a quien le había pedido que lo acompañara, sabía que esta vez se cebarían con él, pero era momento de aclarar las cosas y poner los puntos sobre las íes. Respiró hondo y cuando Tomohisa se sentó a su lado dieron comienzo.

-Señor Saotome, primero felicidades por su victoria. Soy de la revista Diquesí, como debe saber todos estamos muy confundidos con su reaparición.

-Buenas tardes, gracias. Me lo imagino, sin embargo era algo que debía hacer y bueno aquí estoy dispuesto a contestar todas las dudas que tengan.

-Es muy amable, antes de nada querría saber cómo han sido estos tres años en los que no ha estado combatiendo.

-Han sido los mejores años de mi vida. He disfrutado de mi mujer y de mi hija tanto como he podido, juntos hemos reabierto el dojo de la familia de Akane y allí estamos entrenando a jóvenes promesas.

-Señor Saotome, aquí Naoko del programa Kokoro. ¿Por qué ha decidido volver ahora? ¿Tienen problemas económicos?

-Oh no, para nada, sólo quise combatir este torneo para dar los beneficios del premio a una organización que está tratando de curar la enfermedad de la que murió mi madre, lo hago por ella.

-Eso es muy bonito, pero hemos sabido que su mujer no lo ha acompañado hoy, ¿ya no están juntos?

-Por supuesto que estamos juntos, ella no ha podido venir, pero estoy seguro de que ella y mi preciosa hija me están viendo, ¡Hola Mi-chan! –dijo sonriendo mirando a la cámara haciendo el símbolo de victoria.

La niña le devolvió el gesto a su padre desde el comedor con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Siento tener que dudar de esto señor Saotome. Después de que ambos renunciaran a su carrera cuando Akane se quedó embarazada apenas hemos sabido de sus vidas y ahora de repente reaparece sin más.

-Ya le he dado las explicaciones pertinentes. Al enterarnos del embarazo de Akane los dos decidimos que era hora de sentar cabeza juntos y formar la familia que siempre quisimos en su dojo. Ahora vivimos tranquilos una vida plena haciendo todavía lo que nos gusta.

-Sin embargo ¿no echa de menos competir? ¿Ha valido la pena dejar su carrera por ella?

-Si hay algo que echo de menos ahora mismo son mi mujer y mi hija. Estuve cinco años compitiendo, Akane también, los dos lo disfrutamos en su momento, saboreamos varios triunfos, fuimos los mejores del mundo y ahora ya tocaba dedicarnos tiempo a nosotros, y esto es lo que hemos hecho. Y no, no me arrepiento ni un solo día de la decisión que tomamos. Ella es feliz y yo también.

-Saotome, le hablo de la revista Sumōku Kokoro.

-Me acuerdo de usted… -dijo Ranma rememorando las asquerosas preguntas de esta periodista años atrás.

-Debo decirle que no toleraré que vuelva a preguntarle cosas rudas a mi amigo –puntualizó Tomo.

-Sólo quería saber si no se sintió mal al dejar embarazada a una chica que por aquel entonces estaba prometida con el señor Saito.

-Jajaja –rio Ranma- señora para ser periodista está muy mal informada. Debería revisar los periódicos de hace tres años donde se aclaró todo este tema, Saito y Akane habían roto mucho antes de que ella regresara a Tokio, sin embargo no voy a hablar de un tema que está más que zanjado. Pero le recomiendo que no vuelva a hablar mal de mi esposa o tomaré medidas legales.

-Entiendo, sólo dígame pues, porque no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no está aquí su "amada" esposa apoyándole?

Ranma la miró cargado de odio, esa mujer era horrible, iba a responderle con algunas cuantas palabras ofensivas pero Tomo se acercó a su oído y le pasó un teléfono.

-Es Akane –le dijo susurrando- quiere que la pongas al micrófono.

Ranma obedeció y acercó el teléfono al micro.

-¿Se me oye? –preguntó la peliazul con un tono que denotaba enfado.

-Sí Akane –respondió Ranma asustado.

-Bien, señora periodista, si es que puedo llamarla así, le voy a decir porque no he podido acompañar a mi marido con quien vivo felizmente y de quien estoy plenamente enamorada. No se merece esta exclusiva porque me parece una sucia rata

-¡Shhht Akane! Vigila el lenguaje –se escuchó por detrás a Nabiki.

-Aham, disculpen, como decía no he ido a animar a MI MARIDO, pero como entenderá viviendo en Tokio coger un avión hasta China no era lo más adecuado para una mujer embarazada, así que decidí quedarme en casa y Mikako se quedó conmigo porque Ranma no quería que me dejara sola.

-¡Akane! ¡¿Qué estás embarazada?! –gritó Ranma cogiendo el teléfono.

-Sí baka –respondió ella sonriendo.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! Yo creí que no te apetecía volar.

-No te lo dije porque sabía la ilusión que te hacía competir por tu madre, y si te lo decía no hubieras ido, te hubieras quedado conmigo. Pensaba que lo notarías pero sigues siendo igual de lento…

-Akane, no te muevas, con lo torpe que eres podrías dañarte. Ahora vengo, voy a comprar un billete ahora mismo. ¡Tomo voy a ser padre de nuevo! –gritó emocionado el de la trenza abrazando a su amigo.

-¡Felicidades amigo! Y ¡felicidades Akane! –gritó Tomo quien se había convertido en el padrino de Mikako.

-Espero que eso resuelva todas las dudas señores periodistas. Oye Ranma… -susurró la peliazul.

-Dime.

-Te amo.

-Y yo Akane, te amo. Por cierto, aprovechando que debes estar con Kasumi pídele que me prepare algo rico para cuando llegue, echo de menos sus platos.

-Serás idiota, eso puedo hacerlo yo.

-Si lo hace ella ahm, mejor ¡Gracias Kasumi! ¡Os quiero Akane y Mi-chan!

Dicho esto Ranma salió pitando del lugar hacia su hogar con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Akane abrazó a su pequeña y le explicó que en su barriga había un niño o una niña que de quien ella sería hermanita en unos meses. Mikako sonrió y besó el vientre de su madre. Entonces la miró y se mordió los labios, Akane sabía que su hija estaba pensando una frase para decirle, le pareció adorable y deseaba saber qué opinaba su pequeña de todo aquello. Finalmente Mi-chan formuló correctamente lo que quería expresar.

-Tranquila mami, cuando estés gorda como foca papi te querrá igual.

Akane entrecerró los ojos y notó como le caía una gota de sudor por su sien, desde luego nadie negaría que esa niña era hija de Ranma.

El de la trenza consiguió billetes para un vuelo directo que salía a las nueve de la noche, así que con suerte llegaría sobre la una de la madrugada a su casa. Fue un día muy largo y cansado pero al escuchar a su mujer decirle que sería padre de nuevo toda la energía se concentró en él y se sentía tan feliz que ni mil torneos podrían acabar con él. Llegó pasadas las dos de la noche al final, entró con cautela al dojo para no despertar a nadie y se asombró al ver a su esposa y su hija abrazadas durmiendo sentadas en el suelo con una pancarta escrita por su pequeña donde se podía leer "¡Felicidades papi!".

Ranma se acercó a ellas y depositó un suave beso en la frente de ambas, cogió a Mi-chan en brazos y despertó con suavidad a Akane, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y al vislumbrar la figura de su marido se levantó veloz para tirarse a su cuello. Se dieron un beso y en silencio dejaron a su niña en su cama.

Los dos entraron en su dormitorio y Akane lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Te he echado de menos! –le dijo en un reproche a Ranma.

-Han sido sólo dos días Akane.

-Lo sé, pero me ha parecido una eternidad.

-Tranquila, no volveremos a separarnos nunca, lo juro –selló el juramento con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Está bien, las tres te necesitamos –terminó diciendo mientras sonreía sujetando su vientre.

FIN

…

¡Hola, hola! Y aquí el final de la historia. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, he intentado cerrarlo todo y como veis terminar con un final feliz (no sería yo si los dejara separados XD) Os agradecería que me dejarais vuestra opinión porfi, este es el fic más "triste" que he hecho y me gustaría saber si os gustó o qué :)

Agradeceros también a todos los que habéis leído y seguido el mini-fic, me alegráis muchísimo y hacéis que siga teniendo ganas de escribir… tanto que incluso ya tengo un nuevo fic empezado jajaja, bueno más bien será una recopilación de one-shots que tengo por el pc y que nunca me atreví a subir… además sabéis que estamos a medias haciendo un fic con CarlosKelevra88… va poco a poco pero va viento en popa.

Y esto es todo, un abrazo enorme para todos, espero leeros por aquí, os mando abrazos por montones y espero que todo os vaya genial. De nuevo ¡Gracias! Sois los mejores : ).

Aprovecho para agradecer y saludar a algunos de los lectores que me siguieron en este u otros fics y a quienes quiero mandar un abrazo si me leen :): **Genma345, CarlosKelevra88, Annabf1982, deliza22, Liyun Bash, ivarodsan, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Vane Tendo, Vann GP, , Yahiko Saotome, Amigo, xandryx, Amy Saotome Tendo, ElvisF231, Sosa07, Alambrita, IBM-MATH, nancyricoleon, Kawaii-Desu, Many B, Maat Sejmet, JHO, Sofia Saotome, Miranda, Frankie Marin San, Kandrak, annabelgonzalez92, Escarlatta, Mia, Belldandi17, Lili Rouse, Any-chan y blast015**. ¡Espero no dejarme a nadie, si no, perdón!

 **:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Mil gracias por tu comentario, pues como ves se han dado cuenta de que ni un segundo pueden estar separados… Concuerdo contigo, habían sido 5 años de separación con muchas cosas de por medio, era difícil que sin más volvieran a estar juntos, ambos necesitaban un tiempo de calma para pensar en todo y darse cuenta de lo que realmente les hacía felices. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este final. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Dragonnetie:** ¡Hola! Oh echaba de menos verte por aquí, ¿cómo andas? Me alegra que te gustara el fic, espero que el final sea de tu agrado también :) Mi fic con Carlos está en proceso jaja, pero tranquila que lo publicaremos cuando esté terminado :) No he recibido tu mail (la página no deja que se pongan, si quieres puedes volver a copiármelo pero así: ejemplo 12 blabla . com (si lo haces por separado seguro que me deja verlo. Por ahora no tuve tiempo de leer tus fics, pero te aseguro que lo haré y te daré mi opinión, claro :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Ireland otaku:** ¡Hola! Me encanta que te encante la historia. Jaja igual publiqué los caps demasiado seguidos, pero me alegro que te hayas podido poner al día :) ¿Te gustó el final? ¡Un abrazo!

 **serenitymoon20:** ¡Hola Serenity! Mil gracias por comentar, me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado el fic , espero que el final también :) Entiendo que lo de Nodoka es triste… a mi también me dio pena escribirlo, pero a veces estas cosas pasan desgraciadamente :( ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Akai27:** ¡Cyn! Qué ilusión leerte por aquí, tus comentarios siempre me han alegrado y encantado. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic, me alegra que te g¡haya gustado, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mi. Me gusta como describes el fic como más realista, creo que así es como lo he acabado haciendo sin querer jaja, quizás es el que más alejado del mundo de Rumiko está de los que he escrito, pero me apetecía probar algo distinto…

Como sabes yo soy fan de RanmaxAkane a muerte jaja, estaba claro que el final tenía que ser feliz, espero que te guste… Ranma modo padre me parece muy sexy jajaja, seguro que a Akane también XD Aiix sí, me encanta que te gustara la incursión de Tomohisa en el fic, es que le pillé demasiado cariño como para abandonarlo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **caia-chan:** ¡Hola Caia-chan! Mil gracias por tu comentario, Kiwa y Saito han obtenido su merecido y por fin Akane y Ranma pueden disfrutar de su vida juntos ^^ Ranma… bueeno no es que fuera un mujeriego sin Akane jaja, pero a su edad era difícil no pecar un poco XD Ahora ya no, está centrado en su mujer y su hija… aix qué adorable Ranma modo padre. Deseo que te guste el final. ¡Un abrazo!

 **noemib:** Bonica! Com estás? TRanquilaa, ja entenc que vagis liada, a mi mentre em llegeixis de tan en tan ja em fas feliç :) Com has vist efectivament no poden viure separats, els hi ha costat però al final ha valgut la pena i també tenies raó, han continuat amb l'escola al dojo… Espero qye t'agradi el final, ja m'ho faràs saber, em fan molta ilu els teus comentaris. Un petó ben gran Noemi (o Noemí amb accent :O) Fins aviat!

 **rosefe-123:** Pues sí, es un desgraciado, como mínimo perdió a Akane para siempre y su carrera como fotógrafo quedó truncada :) ¡Un abrazo, espero que te guste el final!

 **Guest:** ¡Me encanta que te encante la historia, un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Amiga querida, me sabe mal que mi historia te traiga malos recuerdos :( de verdad que ni idea tenía! Me apena oir que no elegiste ser feliz, a veces estas decisiones son las peores, créeme que yo tb he sacrificado cosas, y bueno, vida profesional vs amor siempre ha sido un tema delicado… Espero que el final te guste bonita y te anime un poquitín, espero con ganas AE, ayer me quedé ciega leyendo el cap en el coche pero mereció la pena. Me encanta que nos hablemos por aquí y por allá :) ¡Te mando un beso enorme! Muaaks

 **afrika:** ¡Hola Afrika! Síi, por fin Kiwa y Saito recibieron su merecido y Ranma y Akane pudieron ser libres para estar juntos después de dos meses. Espero que te guste el final. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Ronoel:** Ohh gracias por comentar, me encanta que te guste, espero que el final también :) ¡Saludos!

 **Esmeralda Saotom:** ¡Hola Esmeralda! La verdad es que es un tema un tanto complicado, ¿qué está uno dispuesto a sacrificar por amor? A veces la respuesta parece fácil pero no lo es… Estos dos vivieron siempre por y para las artes marciales, y tener que resignarse a una vida sin ellas o a la sombra de otro era complicado, más teniendo en cuenta su orgullo, pero como ves todo puede terminar bien jaja. Coincido contigo, Rumiko los creó para que estén juntos para siempre :P ¡Un abrazo linda!

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Hola! Oh mil gracias por haber comentado en todos los capítulos, me has alegrado un montón, pero ya llegó el final :( Espero que lo disfrutes, yo no sé separar a Ranma y Akane, no concibo un mundo en el que no estén juntos jaja, así que no podía terminar este fic de otra manera. Epero seguir leyéndote amiga, ¡un besazo!

 **Nube Escarlata:** ¡Hola, hola! Jajaja, entiendo lo que dices, a veces no quieres que llegue un día porque algo malo te espera pero a la vez hay algo que te motiva para que llegue, espero que llegaras a tiempo de hacer lo de la uni :) Espero que disfrutes del final y nos sigamos leyendo en tus historias o en las mías, me encanta como escribes en serio, espero leerte pronto. ¡Un beso!

 **litapaz:** ¡Hola amiga! Jajaja como ves Ranma tuvo calma y esperó los dos meses para dejar espacio y tiempo a Akane, espero que te haya gustado el final :) Por cierto tengo en cuenta lo que me dijiste por PM :P pronto haré un fic de one-shots y me irán bien ideas :D ¡Un mega abrazo y besos amiga!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri linda! ¿Cómo esás? Gracias por comentar siempre puntual en mis historias, te lo agradezco taaanto. Espero que disfrutes de este final, ¡un besazo enorme!

 **eliza tendo:** ¡Eliza! Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste el fic, nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Un abrazo!


	6. Chapter 6

Probando, probando...

La historia ya finalizó en el capítulo 5 pero la página me ha dado algunos problemillas, sólo probaba a ver si se actualiza todo bien XD

A los que no recibieron notificación del último capítulo, debéis saber que "Fama" ya terminó :)

Mil gracias a todooosss los que habéis seguido la historia y comentado, os responderé en privado a todos ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
